Fighting For My Family
by Collide
Summary: FINISHED! Sakura and Syaoran have wanted nothing more to be parents ever since they were married, but can't get pregnant. A teenage mother and her unborn child will start the wheels moving toward a fight for a family.
1. Empty On The Inside

*I was sleeping this morning, just about to get up for school, and it came to me! I've never read a CCS fic where Sakura and Syaoran can't have kids. So immediately I began to brainstorm, and this is what I have come up with! It's going to be pretty sad in some areas, and there's going to be some language. If it gets too intense, tell me and I will up the rating. Until then, please review this pilot chapter and tell me if it's a good start or not! Thanks!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
"What did you say?" a young woman with rusty brown hair asked into the phone. She sighed, waiting for the doctor to repeat himself. She knew what he had said, he'd said it many times in the last two years. Her emerald eyes welled up with tears as the man on the other end spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Li. The test came back negative." The doctor said, a hint of pity in his voice. Sakura thanked the doctor and hung up the phone, breaking down as she slid to the floor.  
  
"Why is this happening to us?" Sakura sobbed aloud, ignoring the sound of an opening door and footsteps approaching. She felt warm arms envelop her and hoist her to her feet. Burying her face in his neck, Sakura cried harder.  
  
"Shhh. . . baby, it's okay. We'll try again. Don't give up." Syaoran soothed, his eyes also brimming with tears. All his life he had loved Sakura. They had dreamed of getting married since they were in high school, and on May twenty-sixth two years ago, that dream came true. They planned on having a baby soon after the honeymoon, and within weeks Sakura thought they were pregnant. However, the test at the doctor's office proved them wrong. Undaunted, the couple tried many more times, until they worriedly consulted a physician. Syaoran closed his amber eyes as he remembered the day their world fell apart.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat in two large leather chairs, holding hands nervously as they waited for the test results. They had been trying to conceive on their own for over a year, but nothing had ever happened. So the couple went to a fertility expert to find out what the problem was. The door behind them opened, and they looked behind them to see an older man in a white lab coat walk in, a smile on his warm face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Li. We've got your test results back from the lab." The doctor said, taking a seat at his desk.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking with nervousness. Syaoran gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mrs. Li, you have had some trauma to your abdomen in your lifetime?" the doctor asked. Sakura nodded, thinking back to the car accident she had been involved in when she was thirteen.  
  
"The trauma from which you suffered has stopped you from ovulating completely. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you and your husband will never be able to conceive a child." The doctor said, his voice serious. Sakura gasped, and Syaoran's eyes bugged out.  
  
"You mean we'll never be able to have children?" Syaoran spoke, his voice quavering. Sakura felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as the doctor nodded affirmatively.  
  
"There are other options, however. You can adopt a child, or take a foster child. I will set you up with the information before you leave. I'm truly sorry." The doctor added, rummaging through the papers on his desk for pamphlets on adoption. Handing the stack of information to the young heartbroken couple as they walked out, the doctor closed the door and shook his head. Such good people. . . they'd have made such wonderful parents.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to their car in silence, not able to find the words to comfort the other. Sakura's mind was racing as she walked. All she could think about was the family she wanted with her one and only love, and how she couldn't give him that. Ever. Getting into the car, Sakura finally broke down, her body racked with sobs. Syaoran gathered her into his arms and ran his hands through her shoulder length hair.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura. We'll keep trying. Don't give up." Syaoran whispered, his amber eyes filled with a terrible sadness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That was a year ago. Syaoran and Sakura had been married for over two years, and in those two years hadn't given up on their dream of becoming parents. In case they weren't able to have a child on their own, they allowed their names to be added to a list of adoption agencies. The list was long, and so far no one had called about a baby for them to adopt. Life went on, and the twenty three year old couple forgot about the prospect of adoption altogether. Until they received a call, that is.  
  
Sakura washed the dinner dishes, her eyes focused on the world outside. It was a warm June evening. The wind rustled through the tree in the back yard of their San Francisco home, making the leave swish softly. Finishing her dishes, Sakura walked into the living room where Syaoran was watching television. She sat down on the couch beside him and let him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked the petite young woman as she pensively watched the television. Sakura sighed and turned, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"I was thinking about how much I love you." Sakura replied, kissing Syaoran's lips tenderly. Syaoran smiled through the kiss, and moved one of his hands from around Sakura's waist to her soft face, cradling it in his hand as he deepened the kiss. They stood and began making their way up the stairs to their bedroom when the phone rang, drawing their attention. Sakura broke reluctantly from the kiss to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said into the phone. She wondered who would be calling at this hour of night.  
  
"Mrs. Li, this is Charvonne Harris. I have good news for you." The woman on the other end piped cheerily.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked. Syaoran moved closer to his wife, curious as to who could be talking to her.  
  
"Your name has come up on our list of adoptive parents. Would you be interested in sponsoring a surrogate mother?" Charvonne asked. Sakura gripped the phone tightly as she grinned widely.  
  
"Yes. Yes! Of course we're interested! We'll be down tomorrow afternoon!" Sakura cried, hanging up the phone and leaping into her husband's arms.  
  
"Who was that? What's going on?" Syaoran asked. Sakura beamed up at Syaoran, her eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"We're being called to adopt a baby. . . "  
  
*Okay, that's a good place to stop, you think? In the next chapter: Sakura and Syaoran go to the adoption agency to meet the mother of their baby. Please send out a review for me and tell me how you like it so far! I promise you, it's going to have a lot more romance in it. It's also going to be kinda sad too. . . fair warning.* 


	2. Angel

*Hey all, thanks for reviewing for me! I didn't expect such a fast response from some, but I truly appreciate it! Anyway, this chapter focuses on Sakura and Syaoran and the baby they're going to adopt. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review this chapter as well. Thanks!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Sakura walked up the concrete steps as if she were walking on air. Syaoran strode up the steps beside her, his eyes brightly shining. Today was the day they would meet their baby, maybe even take him or her home with them. The couple went inside the adoption agency and waited in the lobby until a young woman in her early thirties walked out.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Li? I'm Charvonne Harris." Charvonne introduced herself as she shook hands with the excited parents to be.  
  
"Call me Syaoran. This is my wife Sakura." Syaoran stated, smiling warmly as he followed Charvonne into a hallway. Doors lined the hall, and inside were children of various ages, all talking to potential parents. Charvonne stopped at a door at the end of the hall and opened it for Sakura and Syaoran. They walked in and instead of a small child or baby, they found a teenager sitting at the table.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, this is Angel. She is going to be having your baby for you." Charvonne explained, noticing Syaoran's surprised expression and Sakura's open mouth.  
  
"My name is Sakura, I'm pleased to meet you, Angel." Sakura said quickly, snapping out of her shock when she realized they weren't adopting the teen, but her unborn child. Syaoran still stood in shock, and Sakura lightly elbowed him. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Syaoran blushed and introduced himself as well.  
  
"Angel is sixteen years old." Charvonne stated, putting a hand on the child's shoulder as she spoke. Angel looked up at Syaoran and Sakura, her blue eyes wide and frightened. She was a very pretty young thing, long brown hair framing her round face.  
  
"Will you adopt my baby? I'm only four months along, but I can't raise a child and go to school, you see." Angel pleaded, her eyes welling with fat tears.  
  
"Where is the father, if you don't mind my asking." Syaoran asked, taking a seat next to Sakura, who had sat down beside the girl.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I don't know where he is, he just left." Angel replied, looking down at the table as she spoke. Sakura put her hand on Angels' and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"We would like to adopt your baby, Angel. We'd also like to take you into our home if you need a place to live." Sakura offered. Angel's tears stopped, and she smiled for the first time.  
  
"I would appreciate that. I haven't got a job, and since Marcus left, I haven't had money for rent. I was going to have to move out of our apartment, and I have no family. . . " Angel answered, a look of relief flooding her young face.  
  
"Then it is settled. Angel, lets go get your things so you can leave with the Li's." Charvonne spoke up, leading Angel out of the room and leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. After the door clicked shut, Sakura squealed in delight, and hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
"I can't believe in five months, we're going to have the baby we've always wanted! Are you ready for this, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's face lit up like a candle as he kissed Sakura gently.  
  
"I've always been ready to be a parent with you. We're going to do this, baby. We're going to take care of this girl, and adopt her child. I can't believe how easy this is!" Syaoran replied. The door opened again, and Angel stood in the doorway, a suitcase in her hand. Syaoran jumped up and took the bag from Angel, who smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Are you ready to go home, Angel?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled widely as Angel nodded, and soon the trio was on the road back to their home.  
  
"This will be your room. Do you need help unpacking?" Sakura said, ushering the teen into a medium sized room. Angel sat down on her bed and looked around the room, admiring the decorating.  
  
"I'm fine, Sakura. Thank you for being so good to me. I won't let you down, I promise. I just need a nap right now. . . " Angel answered, yawning and stretching slightly.  
  
"Of course. Let me or Syaoran know if you need anything, and feel free to help yourself to anything you want. This is your home now." Sakura declared, a warm smile appearing on her happy face. Angel nodded, and Sakura left her alone, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs to where Syaoran was. She poured a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table with him, sipping it slowly.  
  
"Can you believe this? It's happening so fast! We're going to have so much to do!" Sakura whispered, staring into her coffee cup with a content smile.  
  
"Yes, we have a lot to do. We need baby clothes, clothes for Angel, doctor's appointments, baby things, not to mention we need to decorate the nursery again." Syaoran mused. Sakura stiffened at the mention of the nursery. It was a room down the hall from Sakura and Syaoran's room, and when she thought she was pregnant the first time, she had started painting it. A pale yellow was on half of the bare walls, and had been abandoned through the years as the hope of having a family became smaller. Sakura smiled at the thought of finally opening the room up again and finishing the job she started years before.  
  
"We'll start on it this weekend. I'll call Tomoyo, and she can being Eriol. While we go get clothes with Angel, you two boys can paint the nursery!" Sakura beamed. Syaoran grinned, excited to see the sparkle return to Sakura's face. He thought he would never see it again after all the heartache they had gone through. They had a happy marriage, but that little sparkle had disappeared with the prospect of being a parent. Now it was back and shining brighter than ever in Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo? You'll never believe what happened to us today! We were called to adopt a baby! Can you believe it?! Syaoran and I are going to be parents!" Sakura cried into the phone later that night. Syaoran stood at the foot of the stairs, hidden in the shadows as he listened to Sakura talk excitedly to her best friend. Dressed in only pajama pants, the young man waited for Sakura to end her call before sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Syaoran! I thought you were in bed sleeping!" Sakura cried quietly, trying not to be loud and wake Angel. Syaoran pressed his lips against Sakura's, earning a soft moan from his wife.  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you by my side. Now come to bed, beautiful." Syaoran whispered huskily, picking Sakura up and walking with her up the stairs and into their room, where he laid her down on the bed gently before getting in himself. Sakura touched Syaoran's face with her fingertips, her eyes half closed.  
  
"I love you so much, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, kissing his forehead lightly.  
  
"I love you too." Syaoran replied, kissing Sakura as he reached over and turned off the light.  
  
*I'm sorry these chapters are short, I'll try and make them longer. In the next chapter, Tomoyo and Eriol come to visit, and the nursery gets painted (kinda. . . errr. . . I think I gave away some of the plot). Thanks for reading, and now if you could just click on that little review button and send some love! Later!* 


	3. Girls Day Out, Boys Day In

*Well, it's official; this fic has earned more reviews for the first chapter than some of my fics with a bunch of chapters! How funny is that? Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, and I wrote this next chapter as fast as I could to get it out to you cool people who review! Thanks!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
The sound of wind chimes softly clanging together opened Sakura's eyes the next morning. The sun was up, allowing some soft light into the bedroom. Sakura watched the sunbeams, her eyes on the dust floating in the air, now visible in the light. Syaoran stirred beside Sakura, and soon a pair of soft lips were kissing her cheek.  
  
"Morning, love." Syaoran said, his voice weary with sleep. His chestnut hair was messier than ever, and his amber eyes were half open. Sakura kissed Syaoran back lightly on the lips and smiled.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked, turning over onto her stomach and propping her hands under her chin.  
  
"I did, actually. How did you sleep?" Syaoran replied as he lazily ran his hand up and down Sakura's back.  
  
"Beautifully. Last night was one of the best night's sleep I've ever had." Sakura said, laying her head against the pillow and looking at Syaoran with a sweet smile on her sleepy face.  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, because soon we're going to be doing two o'clock feedings and the like." Syaoran grinned. He turned Sakura over so she was on her side facing him, and kissed her hungrily. Sakura kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth. The couple turned over, Sakura under Syaoran. Before Syaoran could manage to remove Sakura's shirt, however, there was a knock against their closed door. Syaoran leapt off Sakura and threw on a shirt. Sakura got out of bed and opened the door to Angel, who was in an oversized tee shirt that swam on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Angel asked, her blue eyes cheerful. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail that hung just past her shoulder blades.  
  
"No, we were just coming downstairs. Are you hungry?" Sakura replied, walking with Angel and Syaoran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Angel took a seat at the table along with Syaoran as Sakura began mixing batter for French toast. Soon there was a steaming pile of fresh made toast on the table, and the trio was digging in.  
  
"So Angel, when was your last doctor's appointment?" Syaoran asked, thoughtfully chewing a bite of his breakfast. The teen munched on the food as if it were her last meal.  
  
"I have never been. I couldn't afford it without Marcus." Angel replied.  
  
"Well first thing Monday we're taking you to the doctor to make sure things are alright with you and the baby." Sakura piped in.  
  
"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would do if no one wanted to help me." Angel said, a small smile creeping onto her pretty face.  
  
"It's no problem. Anything you need, you tell us, and you will have it. In fact, Sakura is calling a couple friends of ours today, and while you and her go shopping, we're going to paint the nursery." Syaoran stated. Breakfast was soon over, and as Angel went upstairs to shower and get ready to go out, Sakura called Tomoyo again.  
  
"Yes, be here in about. . . oh I'd say a couple hours. And tell Eriol not to dress nice. Syaoran can't paint and keep from making a mess, so he's going to get covered." Sakura said, earning a laugh on the other end from Tomoyo. She hung up the phone and turned to see Syaoran standing behind her, a pout on his handsome face.  
  
"So you think I'm a messy painter, eh?" Syaoran said, his lip quivering with false sadness. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, because the more Syaoran tried to act sad or mad, the more he had to try not to smile. Giving up on his act, Syaoran ran up to Sakura and began to tickle her mercilessly. Sakura laughed and squirmed to get out of Syaoran's strong grip, but it was useless. If Angel hadn't walked down the stairs, Syaoran could have made Sakura pee her pants.  
  
"All done!" Angel declared. Syaoran let Sakura go, and she ran up the stairs to jump in the shower. Angel pulled out a glass from the cupboard and poured some orange juice.  
  
"Syaoran, what do you do for a living?" Angel asked curiously. Syaoran leaned against the counter, gripping his cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"I'm a real estate agent. It's not the most interesting job, but it pays well. Sakura doesn't have to work at all." Syaoran replied.  
  
"So she'll be home with the baby? That's good, I was hoping that would be the situation. I want my baby to feel as much love as possible, and since I can't do that, I decided to let a loving family like this one take him or her." Angel explained, her eyes slightly misting.  
  
"Don't you worry, Angel. Sakura and I are going to give this baby so much love, it will never be unhappy." Syaoran reassured, smiling warmly before taking a drink of his coffee. Sakura came down the stairs, handing Syaoran a towel as she passed him. Syoaran took that as his cue and headed up the stairs to shower.  
  
Later that day, Tomoyo and Eriol came over to paint the nursery. Sakura let in her raven haired friend, and her blue haired companion.  
  
"This is Angel. Angel, this is my best friend Tomoyo and Syaoran's cousin Eriol." Sakura said, introducing the mother of her baby to her friends. Angel shook hands politely with Tomoyo and Eriol, smiling warmly.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going. We've got a lot to get done, ne?" Tomoyo said happily, her violet eyes sparkling with delight. Sakura agreed, and the three women walked out the door and got into Tomoyo's black Mercedes. Eriol and Syaoran watched them leave, and then turned toward the stairs leading to the nursery.  
  
"This is going to be. . . " Syaoran started. Eriol grimaced and followed Syaoran up the stairs.  
  
"Awesome." Eriol finished.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Angel had been in the mall for almost three hours. They'd already gone back to the car with a load of items they'd purchased, and had stopped for lunch. Now they were finishing up and preparing to return home. Tomoyo walked slowly, her bags in hand.  
  
"So, if you don't mind my asking, where is this Marcus character?" Tomoyo asked. Angel frowned slightly as she walked, nibbling on a corn dog she'd been craving.  
  
"Well, we had been together for four months when we decided to move me into his apartment. Things were so great, we were so happy. But then one day, he just walked out. I came home from school, and his things were gone. It was a week after that I found out I was pregnant. I tried calling his mother and asking where he was, but she said she didn't know, and I should leave him alone. So. . . I did. That was almost five months ago." Angel replied, telling her story without a tear.  
  
"Well, you have us now, Angel. We're not going to abandon you." Sakura chirped, making the teenager smile. Finally finished shopping, the girls walked out of the mall and got ready to return home.  
  
"Syaoran? Eriol?" Sakura called, walking into the house with her arms full of shopping bags. Tomoyo followed, her arms also full of bags. Angel was last, and only had two bags. They set their spoils down on the kitchen floor and walked up the stairs toward the nursery. When they opened the door, they cried out in shock.  
  
"Hi. . . " Syaoran said sheepishly, walking up to Sakura and the girls. Sakura burst out laughing at the sight of her husband. He had pale yellow paint all over his face, in his hair, and covering his clothes.  
  
"If you think I look bad, check out Eriol." Syaoran added, motioning over to Tomoyo's husband. Eriol walked out of a corner, and the three women gasped. He was completely covered with paint, as if the bucket had fallen onto him.  
  
"The bucket fell on me." Eriol muttered. Tomoyo laughed lightly and touched her husband's sticky face. Sakura giggled slightly and looked around the small nursery, noticing for the first time that it was in fact finished, despite the mess they men had made of themselves.  
  
"It's wonderful." Sakura said to Syaoran, smiling and holding his sticky hand in hers. Syaoran smiled and leaned against Sakura, admiring his work.  
  
"Well, thanks for coming, you two. I hope you get all the paint out of your hair, Eriol." Sakura called to Tomoyo and Eriol as they got into their car and drove out of the driveway and onto the road. Walking back inside, Sakura saw Syaoran pull a blanket over Angel's sleeping form on the couch.  
  
"You guys really tired her out." Syaoran remarked. Sakura smiled and pointed to the bags of clothes and toys.  
  
"Gifts from Tomoyo and Eriol. Enough for Angel and the baby." Sakura added, taking some bags into her arms and walking with them to the nursery. Syaoran grabbed the remainder of the bags and followed his wife, setting the parcels down inside the small room. Sakura wrapped her arms around her shoulders and walked through the room, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"This really is happening. I'm not dreaming." Sakura said, almost to herself. Syaoran leaned against the door and smiled a lopsided grin.  
  
"It's happening. For real." Syaoran said back. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips gently and led him into the bathroom where he peeled off his shirt.  
  
"I'm in need of a nap. . . but you're in need of a bath." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear. She unbuttoned her pink button down shirt and shucked it off. Syaoran's grin widened as he turned on the water in the shower and started taking off the rest of his clothes.  
  
*I'm gonna stop right there, cause this is only PG-13, folks! Next chapter: Sakura, Syaoran and Angel go to their first doctor's appointment. Will they find out the sex of the baby? Read to find out! Until then, please feel free to review this fic, even if you've already reviewed before! I love reviews!* 


	4. Cass

*Wow! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You are all super-great! Anyway, Sakura and Syaoran take Angel to the doctor for her first checkup. Read on to see how things go!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
"Angel Carter?" a nurse called out into the crowded waiting room. Angel stood and walked into the exam room, Sakura and Syaoran following behind her. Angel laid on the flat table, waiting for the doctor to come in and do her first ultrasound. Sakura and Syaoran nervously sat in two hard plastic chairs. For a moment, none of them spoke.  
  
"So, have you two been deciding on any names?" Angel asked, breaking the awkward silence. Sakura beamed and nodded, grasping Syaoran's hand in hers gently.  
  
"I have always loved Alys Maureen for a girl. . . for a boy, we decided on Cass Michael." Sakura replied, her eyes dancing.  
  
"Those are wonderful names, Sakura." Angel said, patting her mounded stomach.  
  
"What do you think you're having? Syaoran asked. He leaned his head down onto Sakura's lightly.  
  
"I want it to be a girl, but I honestly in my heart know it's going to be a boy." Angel replied.  
  
"How do you know it?" Sakura asked, her interest peaked. Angel rubber her tummy once again and smiled broadly.  
  
"It's a mother's intuition."  
  
After a long period of waiting, a young doctor in a white lab coat walked into the room, a small clipboard in hand. He looked to be fresh out of medical school, around twenty six. His brown eyes showed he was confident and knew what he was doing, which put Syaoran and Sakura to ease.  
  
"Hello Angel, Mr. and Mrs. Li. I'm Doctor Eddington. I'll be your doctor for this pregnancy. How are you today, Angel?" Doctor Eddington said, smiling politely at the threesome, who smiled in return.  
  
"I'm good. I've had some morning sickness, but I heard that's what happens when you're pregnant." Angel replied.  
  
"And you're. . . sixteen years old. Okay, is this your first pregnancy?" Doctor Eddington questioned. Angel looked away for a moment, then looked at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"No. . . I got pregnant when I was thirteen, but my mother made me get an abortion. She would have this time too if she hadn't died last year." Angel answered, her face reddening. Sakura looked at the young girl with sympathy, Syaoran with shock.  
  
"Okay, and you're approximately five months along, so we're looking at November as a due date. Let's get the ultrasound warmed up and see how things are going in there." Doctor Eddington said, flipping on the machine and allowing it to start. Angel pulled up her shirt, revealing a round bubble of flesh containing the child Sakura and Syaoran were going to call theirs soon.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Li, I assume, are your legal guardians?" Doctor Eddington asked, checking off some things from his clipboard.  
  
"No, we're adopting the baby. Angel is our surrogate mother." Syaoran answered, running a hand through his dark hair nervously. Doctor Eddington squirted some clear gel from a bottle onto Angel's belly and positioned the sensor on the side of her stomach, moving it every so often.  
  
"There it is. . . do you see that? That's the baby's hand I believe. And there's its head." Doctor Eddington said quietly, concentrating on the screen as he moved the sensor around. He flipped a switch on the ultrasound, and suddenly a rhythmic thumping echoed in the tiny room.  
  
"That's the heartbeat. . . " Angel murmured, entranced. Sakura embraced Syaoran, who grinned like a madman.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor Eddington asked, looking to Angel. Angel in turn looked to Syaoran and Sakura, who were near tears of joy.  
  
"It's your decision, Angel." Syaoran whispered. Angel nodded, and Doctor Eddington moved the sensor around for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"It's a boy. He looks to be a healthy size as of now, but I want you to take it easy, young lady. A pregnancy is hard on any woman, but the younger they are, the more likely they are to have complications. I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, and then you're free to go. Please excuse me, and congratulations on your baby boy." Doctor Eddington said as he wiped the gel off of Angel's stomach. Angel pulled her shirt down as the doctor left, her blue eyes wide with happiness.  
  
"It's a boy!!" she cried as Sakura squealed in delight and hugged her. Syaoran joined in the celebration, commenting on the various things he could teach his son as he grew up.  
  
"I can train him to fight like I do. . . to play soccer. I'm so excited!" Syaoran mused, his eyes starry as he went off into his own thoughts. Sakura helped Angel to her feet and walked with her and Syaoran to the receptionist, who handed them the prescription and told them where to go have it filled.  
  
'I am going to have a son. . . I can hardly believe this!' Sakura thought as they walked down the hallway toward the parking lot, chattering and laughing all the way.  
  
Two months passed like lightning. Angel grew bigger, and every doctor's appointment showed that little Cass was growing at an average rate of speed. Angel was having no trouble with her pregnancy, and even her morning sickness had diminished to almost nothing. The teen even celebrated her seventeenth birthday in the Li home, and Sakura made sure it was a party she would never forget. Angel received gifts of all kinds, ranging from clothes to an apartment for after the baby was born.  
  
Inside the Li home, things were buzzing with anticipation. The nursery was finished, blue trim lining the top of the wall. Stuffed animals were settled neatly in a pile beside the window, which was covered in a white sheer curtain. Opposite the window sat a rocking chair. A little crib was against the wall, a mobile hanging motionlessly over it. The rest of the house was baby proofed, outlets covered and cupboards hinged. Syaoran was leaving the house several times in the dead of night to bring Angel home some strange concoction she was craving. Sakura spent her days tutoring Angel so she wouldn't have to strain herself at school. Life was good for the Li's, and soon they would be holding their son in their arms.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo, Eriol." Angel greeted, a wide smile on her youthful face. Tomoyo and Eriol walked in, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hello Angel, how are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked. Angel sighed and followed the couple into the living room where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, just a little tired from the added weight. Cass here is a little porker!" Angel joked. Everyone laughed and settled in for the evening. Syaoran put in a movie, and soon the five people were laughing hysterically. Tomoyo fell asleep near the end of the movie, her head resting on Eriol's chest. Eriol's arm was wrapped protectively around his wife, his wedding ring catching the light from the lamp just barely. Angel had also fallen asleep, her hand atop her distended belly. Sakura draped a blanket over her, then cuddled back with Syaoran on the couch.  
  
"So are you two excited? In a couple months, you're going to have a baby of your own." Eriol said softly, trying not to wake his wife.  
  
"Can't you tell? We're ecstatic!" Sakura replied, smiling as Syaoran kissed her forehead. Eriol smiled and looked at Tomoyo, who shifted in her sleep.  
  
"Cass is a very lucky little boy. Not only is he going to have two wonderful parents, but he's going to have a little cousin of his own soon." Eriol said, earning a gasp of surprise from Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"How long have you two known?!" Syaoran asked, reaching over to shake his cousin's hand.  
  
"About a week now. She's due in. . . " Eriol thought, trying to remember Tomoyo's due date.  
  
"May. I'm due May 18th." Tomoyo interrupted, a smile crossing her sleepy face. Sakura squealed with joy as Tomoyo grinned happily.  
  
'This just keeps getting better and better. Soon Tomoyo and I will be taking our babies to the park and playing with them. . . dressing them. . . loving them. I can't wait!' Sakura thought as she watched Eriol kiss Tomoyo lightly. She looked up at Syaoran, at his content face filled with love and happiness. For the first time since they'd heard the news, life was starting to look livable again.  
  
*Tomoyo and Eriol are pregnant! Woo! Hopefully the T&E fans reading this are enjoying is, and I hope the S&S fans are too. I'm trying so hard to keep them as realistic as possible. I know Syaoran isn't his normal self, but seriously, how would you feel if your wife couldn't have a baby? You'd be supportive like Syaoran is! Next chapter: Time for Angel's baby shower! You're prolly thinking this is when Cass will be born, and I'm going to tell you. . . when you read the next chapter! Mwahaha! Thanks for reading, and please send me a review! I love getting them!* 


	5. Doubts

*So, after some problems, I think FF.net is ready to let me upload new chapters. I don't know what was happening, but my uploads were all screwy. Anyway, it's Angel's baby shower, and Sakura's gone all out to make it wonderful. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
October was a beautiful month in San Francisco. It wasn't hot anymore, but it also wasn't too chilly. Jack-o-lanterns sat on porches all around the neighborhood, and children played outside in the fresh air, dressed in long sleeves, but not bundled up. Inside Sakura and Syaoran's home, Sakura was bustling about, taking food out of the oven, stirring a pot of cider on the stove, and generally keeping the house spotless.  
  
"Angel, are you awake yet?" Sakura called up the stairs. She looked at the clock, smiling as she thought about when she was Angel's age and slept in all the time.  
  
"I'm coming!" Sakura heard Angel yell from her room. Her smile widened as she waited for the teen to walk down the stairs. Angel gasped and put her hand to her mouth when she saw what Sakura had been doing downstairs.  
  
"Oh my God, Sakura. . . is this for me?" Angel asked, incredulous. Sakura nodded, and Angel squealed in delight. The living room was decorated with blue crepe paper. A sign emblazoned with 'It's a boy!' was hanging from the window, and a table was set up for gifts.  
  
"Yes, today's your baby shower. I took the liberty of inviting some of the friends you've told me about. . . I hope that's alright." Sakura replied. Angel grinned and hugged Sakura, her eyes full of happiness.  
  
"This is so awesome! I'm going to change and get ready!" Angel cried, making her way back up the stairs to her room. Sakura smiled and returned to her cooking. She only had a couple more hours until the guests would be arriving.  
  
Soon Angel's shower was in full swing. Syaoran had managed to duck out of the house when Eriol dropped Tomoyo off, and the two said something about checking out an art gallery while the girls had their party. Tomoyo sat with Sakura in the living room along with Angel and her four friends. Gifts were piled on the table, and after the food was served and eaten, Angel began to open them.  
  
"This is so adorable, Elaine! Thank you!" Angel mused, pulling out a small pair of blue overalls. A redhead with glasses grinned and hugged Angel gently. From her other friends, Angel received more clothes, bottles, and toys. Finally it was time to play some shower games, and as Sakura handed around paper for filling out answers, she noticed Angel walk out of the room suddenly.  
  
"I'll be right back. Could you hand the rest of the paper out?" Sakura asked Tomoyo before walking out into the kitchen where Angel stood. Sakura touched the small girl's shoulder, and Angel turned around, her tear- stained face glistening.  
  
"Oh Angel. . . I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, taking the girl into a hug. Angel hugged back, her body racked with silent sobs.  
  
"It's alright. I've never thought about all the things that go along with having a baby. I just knew I couldn't kill him. I know I can't keep him, and that you and Syaoran will love him and nurture him. . . but it's so hard to do all these motherly things and know I will never get to be his mom." Angel whispered, her blue eyes red and puffy.  
  
"I understand, Angel. I'm sorry I didn't take this into consideration. Do you forgive me for being so naïve?" Sakura asked. Angel nodded and sniffled slightly, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. After she was calmed down, Sakura walked back into the living room with Angel, smiles on both their faces.  
  
"Okay, who's ready to play a game?" Sakura said cheerily, sitting down and getting out directions.  
  
Tomoyo watched as Angel stood on the porch, thanking her friends as they slowly began to file out. It had been a good day, and Cass was going to have plenty of clothes and toys to last his childhood a dozen times. Sakura put the last plate into the dishwasher and started it, then flopped down on the couch, exhausted.  
  
"So when exactly is Angel's due date?" Tomoyo asked, sitting with Sakura.  
  
"Doctor Eddington says it could be two weeks, at the most three. Tomorrow is Halloween, so I would guess the earliest Cass is going to get here is the 15th. That's a pretty good guess, in my opinion." Sakura replied, her excited face practically glowing. Angel waddled into where the two women were sitting and flopped down, her hand covering her face as she sighed heavily.  
  
"I can't wait to have this little guy out of me. He's so freakin' heavy!" Angel complained.  
  
"Doctor Eddington says it'll be another couple weeks. After that, you're a free woman." Sakura piped. Angel didn't say anything, she just laid on the couch with her hand over her head. Syaoran and Eriol returned to the house as the sun was setting.  
  
"I'll call you when we head to the hospital." Sakura told Tomoyo as she walked to her car with Eriol. Tomoyo nodded, then hugged Sakura.  
  
"I'm so glad this is happening for you, Sakura. You two deserve it." Tomoyo whispered, getting into her car and putting on her seatbelt. Sakura smiled and let Syaoran wrap his arms around her to hug her from behind. They watched until the car was out of sight, then walked leisurely back to the house.  
  
"Can it get any better than this?" Syaoran asked as they got into bed later that night. Sakura shook her head and kissed Syaoran's lips.  
  
"Never." Sakura replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep in her husband's arms.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs, trying not to make a sound as she moved. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice, pouring herself a glass. Her eyes focused on the table of gifts in the other room, and her heart sank slightly.  
  
'Those should be for me, not Sakura. I could. . . I could take it all back, keep Cass for myself. . . no! I promised Syaoran and Sakura I'd give him to them. Besides, I can't give him a life as good as this all by myself.' Angel thought to herself, putting her hand on her stomach. In a matter of weeks, Cass would be born, and the Li's would want nothing more to do with her. She'd be moved into her new apartment, then forgotten.  
  
'I'll never see your first steps. . . hear your first words. . . ' Angel thought as the baby inside her kicked suddenly. She felt the urge to cry, but refused to do it. She wasn't about to cry over something out of her control.  
  
'This is the way it has to be, my baby.' Angel thought as she returned up the stairs and into her room, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I didn't want to include the whole labor thing in this one, but give it its own chapter. Next chapter: Angel goes into labor, and Cass is born into the world! Until then, don't forget to review! I love reviews! Thanks!* 


	6. This Is It

*Hi! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you are all awesome! The other night I posted a new experimental fic called 'Marred' and it's got some decent feedback so far. It's dark, and it contains rape, character death, and some S&S romance in future chapters. I hope you all read it after you read this fic and review it! Until then, go on and read!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Syaoran was sleeping peacefully in bed with Sakura when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Grumbling slightly, Syaoran turned over and opened his eyes to see Angel staring back at him, her blue eyes wide and apologetic. Syaoran sat up, running a hand through his messy brown hair as he stretched.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran, I just can't sleep right now." Angel whispered, struggling to stand as Syaoran got out of bed. He helped the teen up, and walked with her to the closet, where he pulled out a coat. He handed Angel her coat, and the two of them got into Syaoran's car and headed into town. Syaoran drove quietly for a moment, glancing at the clock and seeing it was three in the morning.  
  
"So what'll it be, Angel?" Syaoran asked, looking at the young girl and smiling sleepily.  
  
"I have been craving chocolate ice cream and pickles since I got into bed." Angel replied. Syaoran grimaced at the thought as he turned into the supermarket and parked the car. Syaoran returned later with a bag filled with ice cream and pickles for Angel, who began munching as he pulled out of the market and started on his way home.  
  
"Want some?" Angel asked as Syaoran unlocked the door and opened it for her.  
  
"Umm. . . I think I'll be alright. You enjoy." Syaoran muttered, making a disgusted face as he left Angel in the kitchen and retreated to bed. Before he knew it, it was six, and he was awake again and heading to work. This had become the routine during the last week, and Syaoran was becoming exhausted. It was November 7th, so in a week or so, the only thing Syaoran would be doing was early morning feedings. As he drove to work, Syaoran yawned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Sakura finished her teaching for Angel and smiled as she threw her things into her backpack and settled back on the couch. She was quite large at this point, and moving around was becoming more and more difficult for the small teenager. Syaoran moved her room down to his study and rearranged his things so they were in Angel's old room so she wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs anymore. Now the threesome was just waiting for the day Cass would decide to come into the world.  
  
"So Sakura. . . are you ready to be a mom?" Angel asked after a few minutes. Sakura sighed happily and nodded, her emerald eyes shining like gems.  
  
"I've known I was going to be a mother since I met Syaoran." Sakura replied. Angel sat up, swinging her feet to the floor.  
  
"Tell me about you and Syaoran. How did you two meet?" Angel asked. She didn't know much of anything about Sakura and Syaoran, even thought they had been keeping her in their home for five months now. Sakura's eyes lit up even more as she took a seat opposite Angel and began telling the story.  
  
"When I was ten years old, Syaoran came to Tomoeda Japan from Hong Kong. At first we didn't get along at all, and that's another story in itself. He left a short time after he had come, and he promised me he would come back. Years passed, and when I was sixteen years old, sure enough he was back. The sad thing about it was he had a girlfriend that he'd brought along with him." Sakura explained.  
  
"So you and Syaoran weren't together? He was with this other girl?" Angel said, her blue eyes wide.  
  
"Yep. We started hanging out and talking again, and soon it was like old times. One night we went to the park to reminisce about the days when we were younger. It was such a beautiful night, the sky looked like it was covered in diamonds. We sat on a hill overlooking the city, and before I could say anything, he leaned over and kissed me." Sakura continued.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to his girlfriend?!" Angel cried, shocked. Sakura laughed and continued.  
  
"Well, Syaoran told me that he wasn't in love with her; he had always been in love with me. He broke up with her, and we have been inseparable ever since." Sakura finished, a smile crossing her face as she thought about that night.  
  
"That's so romantic! I never thought love could survive distance like that and so much time! That's a really amazing story, Sakura." Angel declared, standing up and waddling toward the kitchen. She stopped, and looked at Sakura suddenly.  
  
"Okay, remember when I asked you if you were ready to be a mom? Well I hope you are, 'cause I think I'm in labor!" Angel cried, putting a hand on her swollen stomach as Sakura gasped and jumped to her feet. She led Angel to the car and buckled her in, then jogged around to the driver's seat and punched the gas, sending the car screeching out into the road.  
  
Syaoran was doing some paperwork on his computer when his phone rang. Picking it up, Syaoran suddenly jumped to his feet, papers scattering in all directions.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Syaoran cried, slamming the phone down and rushing out of the office. Moments later, Syaoran sprinted back in and grabbed his blazer and car keys, then ran out of the room again.  
  
Syaoran burst through the door of the room he'd been directed to and saw Sakura sitting neatly in a chair next to Angel, who was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. She smiled at Syaoran, who took his place next to Sakura.  
  
"This is it, guys. Doctor Eddington was just in while you were at the receptionist's desk, Sakura. He said I was already six centimeters dilated. We're going to have a baby!" Angel said, already looking quite tired. Another contraction set in, and Angel gripped the sides of the bed and screamed in pain. Syaoran covered his ears, and Sakura grabbed Angel's hand and helped her through the contraction. It was over after a minute, and Angel flopped back onto her pillow, sweat glistening on her forehead.  
  
'This is really going to happen. . . I'm going to be a dad.' Syaoran thought as Doctor Eddington was called again. He walked into the room and checked Angel, then ordered the delivery room to be prepped.  
  
"This is it, guys. She's almost there. I can't believe she's dilating so fast, especially with her age. This is amazing!" Doctor Eddington said, moving Angel to the delivery room as Syaoran and Sakura following quickly behind. At the door the couple stopped, and Angel grasped Sakura's hand.  
  
"I'm going to have them bring him out to you. I don't want to see him or hold him at all. It's just too hard." Angel said, her breathing rushed as a wave of pain coursed through her. Doctor Eddington pushed the bed into the room, and Sakura waved as Angel looked back nervously.  
  
"She's going to be fine, baby." Syaoran said quietly, holding his wife's hand tightly. Sakura leaned her head against Syaoran's chest and sighed heavily. This was it, in a matter of minutes they would have the baby they had dreamed of their whole lives.  
  
A half hour passed, and Syaoran was nervously pacing around the delivery room, Sakura sitting quietly in a chair watching. Syaoran stopped and put his hands on his hips. His shirt was un tucked slightly, and his tie was loosened and hanging around his neck. Sakura stood and touched his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Everything's alright. Angel's going to be fine, and so is our son." Sakura whispered encouraging. Syaoran smiled down at Sakura warmly.  
  
"I love it when you say that." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura's forehead. Confused, Sakura stared up into her husband's amber eyes.  
  
"Say what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When you say 'our son'. It seems perfect when you say that." Syaoran replied. Sakura grinned and hugged Syaoran tightly. The delivery room door opened, and Doctor Eddington walked out.  
  
"It's a boy. There were some complications, and we had to do a Cesarean section, but everything went beautifully and now Angel is on her way to recovery." Doctor Eddington stated, shaking Syaoran and Sakura's hands before retreating back to the delivery room. Sakura squealed in delight and leapt into Syaoran's arms. They leaned in to kiss each other when the door opened again, and a tall nurse walked out with a tiny bundle wrapped in blue.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Li, I believe there is someone here you've been waiting to meet." The nurse said softly. Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief as the nurse handed a tiny baby, their baby, to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh my God. . . " Syaoran whispered as he held the little boy in his arms. Staring back up at him was a wide-eyed child with black hair. He had blue eyes like Angel's, and resembled her slightly. Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder as he bent down slightly to show their son to her for the first time.  
  
"He's beautiful! Hello Cass, I'm your mommy. This is your daddy. We're going to love you so much, little one, you're never going to want to leave!" Sakura said softly as Syaoran handed the child to Sakura. Tears of joy welled in his eyes as he watched Sakura hold their new baby in her arms. She seemed to radiate motherhood as she talked to the little boy, who stared back at her with his clear blue eyes. Doctor Eddington walked out the door behind the hospital bed containing Angel, who was sleeping soundly. Sakura and Syaoran watched her as she was wheeled away, and Doctor Eddington stopped in front of them and handed Syaoran some papers.  
  
"She signed them in the delivery room. After a short checkup, you'll be able to take Cass home with you." Doctor Eddington explained, taking the baby and walking toward the nursery.  
  
"Adoption papers. . . he's our baby now." Syaoran said, grinning and kissing Sakura passionately.  
  
*Yay! Sakura and Syaoran are parents! Just so you all know, this is NOT the end of the fic. I'm planning several chapters after this, and I'm going to warn you, it's going to be sad. Tomoyo still has to have her baby, and Angel comes back into the picture with a surprise. Please review for me, and let me know what you think! Thanks!* 


	7. Candidas

*Next chapter! I think this is actually going to be a bit longer than the other fics I've written (the longest is 12 chapters). Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot, as you all know by now! Anyway, it's been six months since Cass was born, and S&S are having a blast being parents! Now it's Tomoyo and Eriol's turn to have a baby of their own.*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Sakura walked through the park, pushing Cass along in his stroller. The six month old cooed and giggled as Sakura sang nursery rhymes to him, his blue eyes glowing as he grinned a toothless smile. Today was Cass' half birthday; he was exactly six months old. Syaoran and Sakura were loving their new roles as parents. They got up together at night to feed Cass or lull him back to sleep. Syaoran couldn't wait to get home from work every day to spend time with Sakura and Cass. Life was wonderful for them, and their love for the infant was infinite.  
  
"Hey little one! Mommy's taking you to see Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol today, isn't that neat?" Sakura said to Cass, who grinned and cooed. Sakura smiled lovingly down on her son and wheeled him further into the park where everyone was waiting for her.  
  
"There she is. . . " Sakura heard Syaoran say as she walked down by a grove of cherry trees. The trees were blooming, pink blossoms covering them and the ground. Under the trees sat Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo had her hand on her extremely extended stomach, and Eriol was supporting her from behind. Syaoran rose to his feet, adjusting his dress shirt as he walked to Sakura and kissed her.  
  
"I see you're taking a long lunch." Sakura purred into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course! Why would I miss the chance to see my wife and my son?" Syaoran replied, kneeling down to where Cass was and kissing his forehead ever so gently. Cass reached for Syaoran, and Syaoran wasted no time picking him up and walking with Sakura back to the trees.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked. She plopped down between her best friend and Syaoran, who was playing with Cass quietly. Eriol grinned as Tomoyo sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm just thankful we only have eleven days left! This little one is getting to be just a bit annoying! I swear, he or she doesn't sleep!" Tomoyo cried, her amethyst eyes sparkling. Sakura giggled as she tied her shoulder length hair into a pony tail.  
  
"You just wait. . . it's all bliss after the baby comes!" Sakura said. Eriol laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Syaoran here actually wanted to do the whole two AM feedings! I don't think we were thinking about that when we decided to do this!" Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh you'll change your tune, believe me. You won't want to spend a moment away from him." Syaoran piped in. Cass had drifted to sleep in his father's arms, and Syaoran was holding the little boy gently.  
  
"Or her! It could be a girl!" Tomoyo said, her eyes sparkling even more.  
  
"I've always wanted a girl. But I'm thankful for what I've got. I'd never give Cass away." Sakura commented, her eyes drifting to her surroundings. It truly was a beautiful day, the sun shining through the trees, the water from the fountain babbling gently in the background. Sakura sighed, her eyes closing as she let it all in. She felt Syaoran's hand on her shoulder, and opened her eyes to see his intense amber ones staring back at her.  
  
"I've got to go back to work. I'll see you when I come home tonight, k?" Syaoran whispered as he handed Cass to Sakura. Sakura nodded, casting a sweet smile Syaoran's way as he got up and grabbed his blazer.  
  
"We probably ought to get going as well. Eriol has some finishing touches on our nursery before our little one arrives." Tomoyo said, struggling to her feet with the help of her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran couldn't help you out with that, Eriol." Sakura said as she put Cass into his stroller and strapped him in. Eriol laughed, running a hand through his bluish hair.  
  
"It's okay. In all honesty, I didn't ask him at all. I was too afraid I'd get another bucket of paint dumped on my head!" Eriol joked. Sakura laughed lightly and smiled; she knew Syaoran was a bit clumsy when dealing with home improvements. She'd witnessed it first hand when they had moved into their house. He had been trying to fix the plumbing, and when he asked Sakura to turn on the kitchen faucet, she was immediately soaked to the bone as water gushed out everywhere.  
  
"It's okay, Eriol, I totally understand. For a twenty three year old, he sure has trouble in the home improvement area." Sakura replied, laughing good naturedly.  
  
"That's so weird, since he's so good at martial arts. . . you'd think he'd be better with his hands!" Tomoyo quipped, rubbing her belly as they began to walk out of the park.  
  
"Speaking of martial arts, he was showing Cass some moves last weekend. It was so funny, 'cause Cass was just sitting in his swing watching as Syaoran was doing these moves and explaining them all as he went. I don't think Cass understood a word Syaoran said, but he laughed whenever Syaoran messed up." Sakura exclaimed. They reached the edge of the park, and before going their separate ways, Tomoyo and Sakura hugged.  
  
"Call me as soon as anything happens. I want to be there when you have your baby." Sakura said, tears brimming in her eyes. She still couldn't believe she had her own son, and the fact that Tomoyo was going to have a baby too was just sensory overload for the twenty four year old.  
  
"I'll be calling you first, Sakura! Just think, our kids can play together every day!" Tomoyo answered. The two women laughed happily, then set off in different directions. Little did they know they were being watched. In the shadows of the park, a small figure watched Sakura as she wheeled Cass down the sidewalk toward their home. Angel stepped out into the light, a sad look on her youthful face. She touched her stomach gingerly, as if it would break open if she was rough. Lifting her shirt slightly, she fingered the scar left on her stomach from the c-section she had six months prior.  
  
"You're such a beautiful little boy, Cass. I miss you so very much. Why did I give you away?" Angel said to herself as she turned and walked solemnly into the park.  
  
Syaoran walked into the house later that day to find Sakura sleeping on the couch, Cass cuddled close to her as he too slept. Smiling, Syaoran picked Cass up out of Sakura's arms and placed him in his playpen, covering the little body in a blue blanket. Syaoran then approached the couch and knelt down beside it, watching Sakura as she slept.  
  
'So pretty. . . ' Syaoran thought as he edged in closer, placing his lips on Sakura's cheek softly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at Syaoran sleepily.  
  
"Hey. How's my beautiful wife?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shifted, and motioned for Syaoran to lay down on the couch with her. Syaoran took off his tie and obliged, wrapping his arm around Sakura's slim waist and touching her face with his free hand.  
  
"I'm very well. And how is my husband today?" Sakura asked, trailing a finger down Syaoran's shirt slowly.  
  
"Missing you, as usual." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, making shivers run down her spine.  
  
"Well, after we put the baby to bed tonight, I think I can help you with that problem." Sakura whispered back, unbuttoning the top button of Syaoran's shirt and smiling seductively. Syaoran started kissing Sakura's neck, causing her to moan quietly. It had been awhile since they'd been intimate; Cass took up a lot of time in their lives anymore. Syaoran started moving his hands up Sakura's shirt when Cass began to cry.  
  
"We'll continue this tonight. As for now, Cass needs some dinner, and you do too." Sakura purred into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran nodded and kissed Sakura once more before getting off the couch and grabbing Cass out of the playpen and following Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
Later that night, Sakura and Syaoran were asleep in bed, Sakura's head resting on Syaoran's chest as they slept. It was a wonderful night, a night that had left the couple physically exhausted. Syaoran's eyes opened slightly, and he looked down at Sakura as she slept. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down her bare back, and Sakura stirred slightly. Opening her eyes as well, Sakura looked up at Syaoran, then the clock.  
  
"Baby, it's four in the morning! You have to go to work in three hours!" Sakura whispered. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him. He kissed Sakura passionately, then stared at her as she watched him. His brown hair was hanging around his eyes, the moonlight framing his body.  
  
"I'm not going to work today. I want to spend it with you." Syaoran whispered, kissing Sakura once again. Syaoran shifted so he was on top of Sakura when the phone rang suddenly, shaking them both out of their thoughts. Moaning in defeat, Syaoran rolled over and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello? This better be good. . . oh she is? How much longer? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Syaoran said, hanging up the phone and getting out of bed. Sakura sat up slowly, gathering the sheets around her nude body.  
  
"What's going on? Is Tomoyo in labor?" Sakura asked, getting out of bed and dressing as well.  
  
"Uh huh. . . we need to get there, it's almost time. Apparently she thought it was indigestion all night, and only an hour ago her water broke. Eriol says it could happen any time now." Syaoran explained as he buckled the belt holding his jeans up. Sakura buttoned her pink shirt and exited the room, emerging moments later with Cass, who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Bundling the baby in the stroller, Sakura and Syaoran got into the car and headed toward the hospital.  
  
"Eriol I hate yoooooooou!" Tomoyo screeched. She had only been in the hospital for two hours, but the contractions had gotten so fierce since she'd arrived, and it was too late for doctors to give her an epidural. Eriol cringed and held Tomoyo's hand nonetheless. His other hand was packed with ice from a previous contraction that had been particularly hard. Now he was praying the other hand would not suffer the same fate as Tomoyo began pushing. A nurse walked into the room suddenly.  
  
"I was told to tell you that Sakura and Syaoran are here, ma'am." She said, walking back out of the room when Tomoyo screamed in pain.  
  
"This should be it, Tomoyo. One more push, and you've got a baby." The doctor instructed. Eriol braced himself for the worst as Tomoyo pushed, her shrill scream filling the room.  
  
Sakura held Cass, rocking him back and forth. Beside her sat Syaoran, who was still pouting about the interruption earlier that morning. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder wearily, but shot up to her feet when she heard Tomoyo's screaming, followed by the wail of a baby. Eriol walked out of the room moments later, his other hand packed in ice as well. A proud look was on his youthful face as a tear rolled down his eye.  
  
"It's a girl. We named her Candidas." Eriol said. Syaoran grinned and shook Eriol's hand as Sakura congratulated him.  
  
"Well, I better get back in to Tomoyo. I just wanted you to know she's here, and everyone's fine. Well, except my hands. They're wasted!" Eriol said happily, retreating back into the delivery room. The nurse walked out of the delivery room with Candidas. She stopped to show Syaoran and Sakura, who marveled at the beautiful baby. She looked a lot like Tomoyo, but with Eriol's signature bluish colored hair. Large amethyst eyes stared back curiously at the couple, and Sakura smiled.  
  
"Looks like Cass might have himself a girlfriend!" Sakura squealed excitedly as the nurse walked away. Syaoran shook his head and smiled.  
  
*Tomoyo and Eriol have a girl! Now Cass has a little girlfriend! Woo! Anyway, things aren't going to be happy for long as Angel comes back and the adoption is questioned. Can Sakura and Syaoran keep Cass, or will the lose the only child they have? You're going to have to wait to find out! And don't forget to send me a review for this! Tell me if you like it!!* 


	8. Marcus

*Hi everyone! I've got some bad news. Angel's coming back with some news concerning Cass! What's going to happen if she contests the adoption? Will Sakura and Syaoran be able to keep the son they love so much, or will they lose him forever?*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Autumn was coming, and it was coming fast. Cass was ten months old, and had started trying to talk. Every day when Syaoran came home from work, Sakura had another story about how Cass had done something new. Tomoyo and Eriol frequently visited with Candidas, and the two families often spent time together. Syaoran was promoted at work, and his salary increased substantially. He and Sakura were thinking about buying a larger house with more bedrooms for when they decided to try and adopt a brother or sister for Cass.  
  
"And then I turned my back for a second, and when I looked again, she did it!" Tomoyo cried excitedly, holding Candidas in her arms.  
  
"She rolled over completely? She's so young!" Sakura replied, amazed.  
  
"I told you from the start; that little girl's advanced!" Syaoran quipped, sipping his soda and relaxing on the couch beside Eriol. It was a normal Friday night at the Li house, pizza boxes scattered on the coffee table along with the baby food. There came a knock on the door, and Syaoran rose to answer it.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his voice low so Sakura and the others wouldn't hear. Standing with Angel was a tall man in a brown suit and another young man in his late teens or early twenties.  
  
"We're here to take Cass." The tall man stated simply. The other man had his arm around Angel's waist, and looked at Syaoran with cold green eyes.  
  
"You're doing no such thing! Who in the hell do you think you are?" Syaoran growled, his voice raising slightly. He felt Sakura walk up behind him, and he turned to see her confused face. In her arms was Cass, who had his head against Sakura's shoulder as he looked at his father.  
  
"My name is Grant Nielsen, and I am Angel Carter and Marcus Sullivan's attorney." The man said, taking off his hat and nodding toward Sakura, who looked at him with confusion written on her face.  
  
"Attorney? Angel, what's going on?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo and Eriol showed up behind Sakura, Candidas in hand. Angel's blue eyes were expressionless as she looked at the grief stricken face of Syaoran.  
  
"I want my baby back." Angel stated, holding her arms out to Cass. Sakura hugged the baby to her as she gasped loudly. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, blocking Angel's view of her.  
  
"I don't know how you think you can do that. You signed the adoption papers." Syaoran said, his voice still low and menacing. The man beside Angel stepped up, his eyes blazing.  
  
"She did, but I didn't." he spat.  
  
"Marcus. . . is Cass' biological father. He wasn't aware that Angel was pregnant when he left, and now that he knows he has a son, he wants to raise him with the baby's mother." Nielsen explained. Sakura poked her head out from behind Syaoran, who moved so she could confront Angel.  
  
"You. . . you said you didn't want Cass. You said it would be too hard without Marcus. You gave him to US!" Sakura said, grief hanging in her voice.  
  
"I thought I could handle the separation, but I couldn't. So I started looking for Marcus, to tell him he had a son. When he found out, Mr. Nielsen advised us to fight for custody. Now please give me my baby." Angel said, trying to keep from losing her cool. Her look was menacing, and she threw her arms out again, expecting Sakura to deliver the baby into her arms.  
  
"Don't you dare come here and tell me you're taking our baby. He's ours now, and we will fight you until the end of our lives for him!" Syaoran bellowed, putting an arm around his wife and slamming the door in the visitor's faces. Turning around, Syaoran caught sight of Tomoyo and Eriol, who were holding Candidas and looking at the ground. Sakura was still holding Cass, but she was shaking. Syaoran took his cue and gently removed Cass from Sakura's grip.  
  
"Can they really take him away?" Sakura whispered, looking to Eriol desperately.  
  
"In all my experiences as an attorney. . . yes. They can. Marcus never signed the papers, so he legally has a right to the child. The adoption is null and void if he chooses to make it so." Eriol explained. That was all it took for Sakura, who sank to the floor in tears. A knock on the door sounded, and Syaoran opened it to Nielsen, who was alone.  
  
"This is an order. We will make good on it, and take you to court for everything you have if you do not hand over the child to his rightful parents." Nielsen said, handing Syaoran a stack of court orders and the like. Syaoran almost slammed the door again, but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"Give Cass to them, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, her voice expressing the breaking of her heart.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? We can fight this, we can win!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura put her hand to Syaoran's mouth, silencing him.  
  
"In a couple months, Cass will be talking. He's going to be calling us mommy and daddy. Do you think it's fair to him if we're selfish and try to keep him? If we lose, he goes with them. . . and I don't want him to be confused. We have no other choice." Sakura said, tears rolling down her face. Syaoran looked at his wife with pain in his amber eyes. He had never seen Sakura look so hopeless, so empty. Syaoran handed the papers back to Nielsen and once again closed the door.  
  
Angel and Marcus were sitting in Nielsen's car when they saw the front door of the house open, and Sakura walk down the walkway with Syaoran, Cass in her arms. Angel got out of the car and stood beside it as Sakura stopped in front of her.  
  
"He likes. . . itsy bitsy spider before going to bed. . . and you shouldn't feed him strawberries because he's allergic to them. This is his favorite. . . . his favorite bear. Put it in with him, and he'll sleep all night." Sakura said, trying to muster up the strength to steady her voice. Angel took Cass out of Sakura's arms and put him in the car with Marcus, not saying a word. Before getting into the car herself, she looked at Sakura and Syaoran apologetically.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Angel muttered. Syaoran clenched his fists, his jaw set.  
  
"You're sorry. . . you give away your baby, the baby YOU DIDN'T WANT! We took care of you, took you to doctor's appointments, GAVE YOU A HOME TO LIVE IN. This is how you thank us? By taking away our baby?!" Syaoran yelled, his face reddening. Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, and he softened a bit.  
  
"You better believe we're not giving up without a fight." Syaoran muttered, his eyes blazing with anger. Angel got into the car and closed the door.  
  
"He cries when he's cold, he doesn't like spinach!" Sakura cried as the car pulled away, taking their son with it. Sakura collapsed into Syaoran's arms and sobbed as he watched the car fade into the distance. As soon as it began, it was over. The Li's were childless once again.  
  
*Short, but I think you get the point. Angel has Cass now, and there's nothing Sakura and Syaoran can do about it. Will they be able to survive the loss, or will Cass' leaving drive them apart? Thanks, and please review this chapter!* 


	9. Without

*New chapter time! It's been three months since Cass was taken away, and instead of celebrating Christmas with each other, Sakura and Syaoran's marriage is on the rocks. Are they going to make it through the difficulty of losing Cass, or will they end up losing everything?*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
December. In San Francisco, it wasn't very cold, but in Sakura and Syaoran's home it was frigid. Life hadn't been the same since Cass was taken from them so suddenly, and the marriage Sakura thought would last forever was being threatened. The brunette looked out the window, watching the sun set in the sky. Syaoran should have been home two hours ago, but it looked like he was spending another late night at the office. Sakura sighed, realizing she and Syaoran hadn't spent much time together in the three months after they had been ejected from their parenting rights. Rising from her seat, she took a look at the Christmas tree she had set up alone the week before and felt a silent tear roll down her face.  
  
'Syaoran. . . what's happening to us?' Sakura thought, thinking back to the days after Cass left, and the withdrawal of her husband.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura sat by the phone waiting for the call. She just knew something was wrong; Syaoran was never late being home from work. Tonight he was over five hours late, and his cell phone was turned off. It had been a week since Cass was taken by Angel and Marcus, and life hadn't been the same. Syaoran had become distant, often lost in his own thoughts. Sakura felt cold and alone as Syaoran stopped communicating with her about even the most trivial things. And to top it off, tonight he hadn't come home. Sakura's green eyes tiredly watched the clock as its hands slowly made their way around the circle. The door opened, and Sakura jumped up to see Tomoyo walk into the room, Candidas in her arms. She set the four month old down in the living room and walked over to Sakura, who had her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
"Syaoran is in my car." Tomoyo said quietly, looking into Sakura's eyes for any sign of worry.  
  
"What's he doing in your car? Why didn't he drive himself home?" Sakura asked. Candidas smiled at Sakura, who picked her up and smiled weakly at the child.  
  
"He. . . he was arrested." Tomoyo stammered. Sakura's head shot up, and her eyes widened. Arrested? Syaoran?  
  
"Why. . . " Sakura asked, feeling the worst come on. Could he have done something to get Cass back? Could he have done something terrible? That wasn't the Syaoran Sakura knew, however Syaoran was not the same man she knew anymore. He'd changed.  
  
"He left work early. . . went to a bar. When he was out of money, he got into his car drunk. . . and he was pulled over for drunk driving." Tomoyo explained, her violet eyes filled with pain she felt for her friends. She hated watching them suffer, and felt she was helpless despite her and Eriol's attempts to find loopholes that could return Cass to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"He drank?! Syaoran. . . . he never drinks!" Sakura cried, her eyes becoming more pained at the thought of her husband drinking his cares away in some bar. She handed Candidas to Tomoyo and walked out to the car where Syaoran was still sitting, his eyes fixed on the dash.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Sakura asked, kneeling down and looking at Syaoran with a slightly perturbed look on her pretty face. Syaoran scoffed and got out of the car, stumbling slightly.  
  
"Because I didn't want to." Syaoran stated plainly, walking past Sakura and Tomoyo into the house. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself again, feeling the chill of Syaoran's voice as it echoed in her mind. Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder after putting the baby into the car seat.  
  
"If you need anything, Sakura, and I mean anything. . . please call me." Tomoyo said, hugging her friend before getting into the car and taking off. Sakura shuddered again as thoughts of Syaoran floated in her mind. She walked into the house to find Syaoran brooding in his chair by the fireplace. In his hands he held a picture of Sakura, Cass and himself.  
  
"Syaoran-" Sakura started. Syaoran put his hand up, stopping her from continuing.  
  
"I don't need your lecture. I know it was a stupid thing to do, and I've learned my lesson. Now please. . . just leave me alone right now." Syaoran said, not facing Sakura at all. Sakura's shoulders slumped as she turned and retreated to the bedroom. Tears stained her face as she buried it in the pillow, letting sleep invade her body.  
  
*End*  
  
That was three months ago. Syaoran had indeed learned his lesson, but since then had been keeping very long hours at work, burying himself in it as much as he could. Sakura spent her days in the house, cleaning it until there wasn't a speck of dust left. She had nothing else to do, no baby to take care of, no husband to love. Her life was a void, and depression had soon taken over her life completely. Smiles were a rarity, and she too found herself immersing herself in her work, and in addition to that, poems so dark they seemed to have no hope. Now Sakura waited anxiously by the phone, waiting for the call that her husband was dead, that he'd killed himself in a fit of grief.  
  
'I couldn't get to you, Syaoran. You wouldn't let me in. . . ' Sakura thought. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was past eleven. Syaoran should have been home six hours ago, and now it looked like he wasn't coming home at all. Rising to her feet, Sakura made her way to the stairs when the door opened, and Syaoran walked in, briefcase in hand. He threw his blazer onto a chair, and was startled to see Sakura standing on the stairs with a miserable look on her face.  
  
"You're home late." Sakura said plainly. She had started to avoid letting emotion get into the way, as Syaoran was ice cold to her. Why should she be any different?  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said, walking up the stairs past her. Sakura felt the urge to just explode, and her emerald eyes welled with tears as she chased Syaoran up the stairs into their room.  
  
"Syaoran. . . I have to talk to you." Sakura managed through light sobs. This was it; she couldn't handle any more coldness. She couldn't take the pain alone any longer. Sakura needed Syaoran. Staring with empty amber eyes, Syaoran watched his wife, the wife he had so quickly become estranged to, crumble emotionally.  
  
"I can't talk to you." Syaoran replied. Sakura cried harder, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Why, Syaoran? Why?" Sakura cried, her voice raised. Syaoran whipped around, his eyes filled with a pain Sakura had never seen before.  
  
"Because it hurts, okay? It fucking hurts to talk to you, to see you looking so forlorn all the time!" Syaoran cried, tears finally springing to his eyes like a river.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed, taking him into her arms as he broke down completely. This was what she had been missing all this time. All these months she had no one to share her pain, and now Syaoran was finally there to help bear the burden.  
  
"I feel so helpless. How can I make you happy, Sakura? How can I bring back the joy you had when Cass was with us? I feel like there's nothing I can do. . . and you were so sad when he left. . . " Syaoran said between sobs. Like a flood, tears slid down Syaoran's cheeks, splashing on Sakura's shirt.  
  
"All you had to do was talk to me. . . help me through this. You weren't the only one who was suffering, you weren't the only one who felt like a chunk of their heart was torn out. You can still help me, baby. We can carry each other through this. I don't want to lose you too!" Sakura bawled, burying her head into Syaoran's neck as she cried. For the first time since September, Sakura felt Syaoran's arms encircle her, and felt safe again.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. . . I'm sorry for being so horrible. You must have felt so cold." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Not anymore. You're here for me, and I'm here for you. We'll get through this, Syaoran. We're going to get through this." Sakura said, hiccupping from her intense crying. Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately, holding her close to him as he did so. Sakura kissed Syaoran back, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Unbuttoning her shirt, Syaoran lifted his wife up and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
*Sorry for yet another short chapter. But S&S made it through the rough stuff okay, you think? Next chapter deals with Sakura and Syaoran's Christmas, and the sadness they endure as they watch Eriol and Tomoyo with their baby. Review this for me, let me have some feedback, ya'll! Thanks!* 


	10. Resolution

*S&S are going to make it through! Hooray! I honestly thought about making them get divorced for awhile, but then I thought about my readers, and how sad they would be to see them break up. This is how much I love you all! Especially the ones who review! You all rock! Anyway, enough rambling. . . *  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and looked over at Sakura as she peacefully slept beside him. It was the first time they'd made love in so long, and Syaoran hadn't realized how much he had missed feeling her touch. He reached his hand over to Sakura's face and touched it softly, afraid that she might vanish into thin air, and his life would be hurtled back into the darkness from whence he had escaped.  
  
"Good morning, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, bringing Syaoran out of his thoughts. Immediately Syaoran felt his lips curl into a smile, and his soul felt lighter. This was the way things used to be, when he was happy, and Sakura was happy. This was good.  
  
"Morning." Syaoran replied, kissing Sakura's lips tenderly. Sakura watched Syaoran as he stared at her, his amber eyes clear for the first time in three months. The talk they had the night before had torn down so many barriers they had put up against each other. It was amazing how they had patched up months of hurt and pain in just one night.  
  
"You know, it's Christmas Eve. I think Tomoyo asked us to come to her party." Sakura said, playing with a renegade strand of Syaoran's messy hair.  
  
"When did that happen?" Syaoran asked. He had spent so much time out of the house, he didn't even know what was going on in his wife's life.  
  
"About a week ago." Sakura answered, her emerald eyes showing a bit of hurt as she recalled the week before, and how it sharply contrasted with the present moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I was horrible, and I don't want you to think about the last three months. We'll go to Tomoyo's party. It'll be fun." Syaoran said, taking Sakura's chin in his hand and looking at her lovingly.  
  
"Alright." Sakura replied. Syaoran got out of bed and started for the bathroom.  
  
"Syaoran. . . " Sakura said, sitting up and gathering the sheets around her naked body.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran asked, watching as Sakura smiled somewhat shyly.  
  
"I missed you." Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes showing a hint of the sparkle he had gotten to love so much. Before she knew it, Syaoran was back in bed, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I missed you too, love. But never again." Syaoran replied, laying his wife back onto the bed as he kissed her lips once more.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried gleefully after she had opened the door to find the couple standing there. Together. For the first time in months. Sakura grinned, and Syaoran had his arm around her waist. They walked into the house, and Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a happy smile.  
  
"They're back together! For awhile I honestly thought it was over." Tomoyo said quietly to Eriol, who held Candidas as she squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Nothing can end that love. Not even the most terrible situation." Eriol replied, taking Tomoyo's hand and walking with her into the living room.  
  
Later, after dinner was over, Tomoyo and Sakura were washing dishes in the kitchen. Sakura looked out into the living room and watched as Syaoran played with Candidas, a wide grin on his face. The little girl crawled to Syaoran and climbed into his arms, nestling her head against his strong chest.  
  
"He was such a good dad." Sakura mused, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Yes, he was. But Sakura, that doesn't mean he won't be ever again. You can try adoption again." Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"Adoption again? Tomoyo remember the hell we just went through with Cass? What if we do it again, and the mother or father comes back and says 'hey thanks for taking care of my kid, but I want him back now?' I don't know if we can do that again. . . especially Syaoran. He loved Cass so very much, and he was so hurt. I don't want to see him hurt like that ever again." Sakura replied, washing another dish and handing it to Tomoyo. Syaoran stood at the edge of the kitchen door with Candidas. His eyes were saddened by the words he had heard.  
  
'I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't give up yet.' Syaoran thought, turning and walking back into the living room with Eriol.  
  
That night, as Sakura slept serenely beside him, Syaoran logged onto the internet. He typed in some search words, and was soon checking websites for information about adoption.  
  
'If we're ever going to do this again, we're going to know exactly what rights we have, and what we can do to make this adoption last forever.' Syaoran thought as he read to himself.  
  
*One week later*  
  
"Ten. . . nine. . eight. . . " Syaoran counted. Sakura watched the clock as it made its way around the circle. In a few seconds, a new year was upon them. A new year to start over for Sakura and Syaoran. Christmas had been a little difficult, however the couple stabilized each other, and had made it through the holiday stronger than ever. Now they were seconds away from starting another year; their fourth year of marriage would come on the 26th of May. Sakura watched Syaoran and noted the confetti in his hair. If he knew it was there, he would have had a fit, but Sakura had thrown it up without him realizing, and now he was too busy counting down to notice.  
  
"Four. . . three. . . two. . . " Sakura began counting down with Syaoran, who hugged her close to him. He looked down at her smiling face, and his eyes glimmered. Soon he would have a surprise for her, after he had done enough research. He would find them a baby to adopt, and they would be happier than they had ever been before.  
  
"One! Happy New Year!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted. Suddenly, the room lit up with movement, and Syaoran found they weren't the only two people in the world, and that it indeed was spinning. They were at another party at Tomoyo and Eriol's house, this time with family and friends. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed him passionately, then looked up at him with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Did you make a resolution?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, a smile creeping on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Syaoran replied. They met in another kiss, and Syaoran brought Sakura closer to him.  
  
'I resolve to find you a son or daughter before this year is over. . . ' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura lovingly.  
  
*Sorry about the short chapters, I promise I will try and make some of them longer! Syaoran's trying to find another baby!!! What will Sakura say, and will this really happen? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget that key part of fanfictions: THE REVIEW! Later!* 


	11. Decisions

*Hey! There's going to be a three month jump here, but that's okay, there have been a lot of time jumps! Anyway, it's March now, and Syaoran has a surprise for Sakura. What is it? I'd tell you, but then what would the point in writing this chapter be? Haha! Anyway, here's another chapter!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Clouds rolled over the sky, blocking the sun for a few moments, then allowing warm rays to escape to the earth. Flowers were blooming in front of Sakura and Syaoran's house, which seemed alive in itself. In the backyard, white linens hung in the breeze, gently swaying as they dried. Syaoran sat on the swing in the back watching Sakura every so often. She was wearing a short blue sundress and light blue flip flops. Even with her hair tied back into a messy bun, she still looked beautiful as she pinned linens onto the line to dry. Syaoran diverted his attention back to the laptop as Sakura made her way back to the swing, her empty basket in hand.  
  
"What are you doing on that computer? It's a beautiful day, let's make the most of it!" Sakura said cheerily, touching Syaoran's hand gently.  
  
"Anything you say, baby." Syaoran replied, putting the laptop down and scooping his wife up into his arms, swinging her around as she squealed in delight. He put Sakura down suddenly, holding her by the waist to keep her balance.  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Come see this." Syaoran said quietly, leading Sakura into his study after retrieving his laptop. Sakura walked with him into the room, a confused look on her pretty face. Syaoran pulled a folder out from his filing cabinet, and pulled Sakura onto his lap.  
  
"What is this? What's going on, Syaoran? You know how much I hate surprises!" Sakura whined, her emerald eyes showing how perplexed she was.  
  
"This, love, is research I have been doing for about four months now. At the end of last year, I decided that I wanted to make you happier than you've ever been. So I got online, and I've done all this research. Read it." Syaoran explained, handing the file to Sakura and hugging her gently as she read the top paper. She gasped loudly, and looked at Syaoran, her eyes wide. Syaoran's amber eyes stared back, waiting for a response.  
  
"You've been. . . looking at adoption again?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling. Instead of the overjoyed smile Syaoran expected, Sakura frowned and got up off his lap.  
  
"Sakura, keep reading. I have worked hard on this, and I think-" Syaoran started.  
  
"It'll be just like. . . just like Cass. I'm sorry, Syaoran. I can't do it again. I can't go through the pain if we lose another one." Sakura said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Syaoran stood and faced Sakura, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Listen to me. I'm not talking about adoption here. Not in the states." Syaoran stated, his voice serious.  
  
"Another country? Have you looked into that as well?" Sakura asked, barely audible. Syaoran nodded and flipped to another page.  
  
"Russia. . . we can adopt a baby from Russia?" Sakura said, her voice gaining a bit of volume.  
  
"Yes. Adoptions in Russia are finalized. Most kids that are left in the orphanages have no connections to their parents at all. It's easy to adopt a baby from there." Syaoran explained, showing Sakura statistics he'd pulled from websites based in Russia.  
  
"Let me think this over, Syaoran. You know how much I want a baby. . . to have a family with you. We've been trying all this time, almost four years. This is a lot of information to take in all at once. . . " Sakura whispered. She looked into Syaoran's eyes, and watched him nod.  
  
"That's all I ask. This time things will be better. I promise." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura before walking out the door of the study. Sakura sat down in Syaoran's chair and glanced through the papers her husband had printed. It certainly did look like a viable option, and she desperately wanted a child. Sakura's eyes caught a picture on Syaoran's desk, and tears sprang to her eyes suddenly. It was a portrait of Sakura, Syaoran and Cass, taken a week after his birth. They were all dressed in denim, Sakura wearing a pink shirt, Syaoran and Cass in green. They looked so happy in the picture, holding their brand new son.  
  
'He should be sixteen months old now. . . getting close to two years old. He's probably talking and walking now, he doesn't even know us anymore. God, I miss that baby.' Sakura thought. Shaking her head to clear the memories, Sakura turned back to the file, reading through the papers quietly.  
  
Syaoran was washing some dishes after dinner when Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who does that." Syaoran commented, turning so he was facing Sakura. Sakura smiled slyly and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"There's going to be some changes around here, Syaoran Li. You had better just get used to it." Sakura replied, running her hand down the front of Syaoran's tee shirt.  
  
"You mean. . . you want to?" Syaoran asked. He shouted in glee as Sakura nodded, her face brightening. He picked her up and hugged her close as he swung her around, celebrating.  
  
"I'll book a flight tonight. Oh Sakura, this is going to be so great!" Syaoran cried, kissing Sakura. She intensified the kiss, moving her hands under his shirt and over his chest. Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura, who smiled sexily at him before turning and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Maybe I'll book that flight tomorrow. . . " Syaoran said half to himself as he chased his wife up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
  
"That's right, you heard me! Russia! Syaoran and I booked two tickets, and we're leaving in three weeks! I know, I'm excited too! I'll talk to you later, bye!" Sakura cried into the phone as Syaoran finished booking the tickets. He turned off the computer and laid back down next to Sakura, who laid her head on his bare chest and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this again. I never thought we'd be able to find another baby." Sakura breathed, playing with a few strands of Syaoran's even messier hair.  
  
"I know. This time it's for keeps though, don't you worry." Syaoran replied, kissing Sakura's forehead gently. There was no doubt about it, this time Syaoran and Sakura were going to be parents. This time it was going to work.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dirty apartment building on the other side of town, Angel paced the room angrily. She had a midterm the next day, and failing it would mean she would fail her class. Cass was in her arms, crying as he fiddled with his dirty blue shirt. Shaggy black hair covered the toddler's head, and his blue eyes were wet with tears. Agitated, Angel sat the boy down in his crib and retreated to her room, slamming the door. Cass wailed loudly, but to no avail. He was alone.  
  
"Where is that bastard? How does he expect me to study and get a good grade if he's never home?!" Angel said to herself, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag on it. She had lost a lot of weight in the past six months, and her eyes were tired and had bags under them. Marcus was rarely home, except when he needed money for something. Angel had two jobs on top of her schooling and caring for Cass.  
  
"Asshole never comes home to take care of his own son. . . " Angel said again, staring at the picture of them the day they had gotten married. It was a month after they'd brought Cass home from the Li's. In the picture he was crying, but Angel and Marcus were grinning like idiots. Sighing heavily, Angel walked back out into the living room to Cass, who was still wailing.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Angel screamed, making Cass cry harder. Marcus walked through the door and saw Angel screaming at Cass, and he grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you? He's scared to death!" Marcus growled, his green eyes blazing. Every time he came home it was the same thing; the apartment was filthy, and Angel was screaming at their kid.  
  
"Well, he won't shut up, I have a midterm to study for, and YOU, you bastard. . . YOU ARE NEVER HERE TO HELP ME!" Angel screamed.  
  
"And do you know why I'm never here?! Do you?? This place is a sty, and you never do anything to make it better! You stupid bitch, I should have stayed away when I had the chance!" Marcus bellowed. Angel slapped him across the face, her tears making a trail down her young face.  
  
"You know what, just get what you came for, and get out. You don't do a damn thing around here, so why should I expect you to now?" Angel retorted, her anger subsiding.  
  
"Fine. I'm outta here." Marcus spat, grabbing some money out of the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator and stalking out of the apartment. He slammed the door, and Cass began wailing again. Angel scooped him up into her arms and began to cry.  
  
"All I wanted was you. I never wanted all this!" Angel wailed, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
*Well, that's another chapter for ya'll. I hope you all liked it, and please review for me. Next chapter: the trip to Russia! Woo! Thanks a lot, everyone!* 


	12. Options

*Hi! I have with me another update, after fixing the stupidity that I refer to as myself! Yaaaaaaay! It's time for Syaoran and Sakura to fly to Russia and find a baby! Will they get the family they want so badly? Read on to find out!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Sakura woke with a start, sitting up quickly. She felt the nausea well up in her stomach, and she sprinted to the bathroom. Lifting the toilet seat, Sakura felt it coming, and prepared for the worst. It was over in a moment, but the taste of bile still hung in Sakura's mouth. Standing shakily, Sakura rinsed her mouth out, then walked back to bed. Syaoran was watching her as she laid down and covered herself up to her chin.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura had been battling a bad stomach flu for a week and a half, and she didn't seem to be improving. Sakura nodded and sighed.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the flight today." Sakura said softly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura extra gently.  
  
"It's okay. Eriol can go with me. It's always good to have an attorney present when you're adopting a baby, no?" Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
"I wish I could come. I want to see our little one so badly. But this sickness. . . it's killing me, I swear." Sakura whined. Syaoran frowned sympathetically and leaned down to kiss Sakura, but she lurched from his grip and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Syaoran could hear her throwing up, and got out of bed.  
  
"I'll go call Eriol." Syaoran called before leaving the bedroom. Their flight was later in the afternoon, so he would have to get Eriol to pack quickly. They'd be gone until mid-June; about two months. Syaoran dialed Eriol and Tomoyo's house, and a drowsy female answered.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo said into the phone, rubbing her eye with her free hand. In bed with her was Eriol, Candidas sleeping soundly beside him. The little eleven month old had crawled into bed with them the night before, and the nights sleep was not as good as usual.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, is Eriol awake?" Syaoran asked. He heard some background noise, and the sound of Candidas waking up.  
  
"Yeah, take her into the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment. Hey, Syaoran, what's up?" Eriol asked, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I have a favor. You know how Sakura and I were going to Russia today to start the adoption, right? Well, she's sick, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going along with me?" Syaoran asked. The line was silent for a moment, then Eriol spoke.  
  
"Sure thing, Syaoran. Anything for a friend. Your flight leaves at four, right? I'll be waiting for you to pick me up." Eriol replied. Syaoran thanked his friend and hung up the phone, returning to the bedroom to find Sakura looking miserably at him.  
  
"This sucks." Sakura said, pouting. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at his wife as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"You just rest. I'll see if Tomoyo can come over and take care of you until you get better." Syaoran soothed. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran got his bags out and started packing.  
  
Sakura was laying on the couch, a bottle of sprite in one hand, soda crackers in the other. She was flipping through the channels on the TV wishing she was on the flight with Syaoran when the doorbell rang, and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"You know you don't have to ring the bell, Tomoyo." Sakura said. The bell rang again, and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It was Candidas. She just figured out how to use doorbells, and now she's addicted." Tomoyo explained. Moments later, the little girl toddled in, an amused smile on her pretty face. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo gathered her into her arms and set her on the floor.  
  
"So I hear you're sick. That's not a good thing, you know. Stomach flu?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded slowly as Tomoyo felt her forehead.  
  
"And you say you've had it for a week and a half? You don't have a fever." Tomoyo commented, taking her hand off Sakura's forehead and looking at her quizzically. Sakura nodded and sat up.  
  
"It's weird. I mean, I get sick at all hours, but it's worst in the morning. That's when I feel like I want to-" Sakura started.  
  
"Die?" Tomoyo finished. Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo's face looked like it could ignite with excitement.  
  
"Sakura. . . when was your period supposed to be?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened.  
  
"Two weeks ago. . . " Sakura trailed. Tomoyo clapped her hands together and shrieked.  
  
"You're pregnant! Sakura you're pregnant!" Tomoyo practically screamed. Sakura shook her head, bringing Tomoyo back down to earth.  
  
"No I'm not. This has happened before. I've missed a period, and every time it's the same thing. No baby." Sakura said, her voice lowering with sadness. Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"You've never been sick and missed a period have you?" she asked. Sakura shook her head; this was in fact the first time.  
  
"Then it's settled. You watch the baby, I'm going to the drugstore. The least we can do it make certain." Tomoyo declared, walking out the door despite Sakura's protests. Candidas toddled to Sakura, her violet eyes confused. Sakura pulled the baby onto the couch and sighed.  
  
"Your mom is fooling herself. There's no chance that I am pregnant." Sakura said sadly.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Are you done yet? Did you do all three?" Tomoyo asked, waiting outside the bathroom with Candidas in hand. Sakura opened the door and walked out, her emerald eyes sad.  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into this, Tomoyo. I'm just going to be disappointed again." Sakura muttered, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Let's just make sure." Tomoyo replied, sitting down alongside her friend. They waited for the buzzer to sound, and when it did they both leapt to their feet. Sakura looked nervously at the bathroom, then Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, this is it. It's now or never." Sakura said quietly, walking into the bathroom. She emerged moments later.  
  
"I'm. . . I'm. . . "  
  
*Mwahahaha! Cliffie for you, cliffie for me! Ha! Sorry, I just HAD to stop it there. Please review for me, and have a great day!* 


	13. Aksana

*Okay, after letting some of you go out of your mind, I'm finally posting the new chapter! ::dodges angry stares:: Ok OK! Here it is! And please, support your local fiction writer and check out "With You" coming February 1st, 2004!**  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
"You're not pregnant. . . " Tomoyo said sadly. Her heart sank as she saw Sakura's face, and she immediately felt guilty for making her friend feel worse than she already did.  
  
"No. . . I am pregnant. TOMOYO I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura shrieked, grinning and shaking with joy. Tomoyo also started screaming, and the two of them hugged happily. Candidas just watched curiously as her mother and aunt began to cry.  
  
"I can't believe it! I. . . I don't know how this could have happened! The doctors. . . said I couldn't. . . that I wasn't. . . but I am!" Sakura bawled happily.  
  
"I'm so happy Sakura! Oh my God, you haven't called Syaoran! Call Syaoran right now!" Tomoyo cried, handing the phone to Sakura.  
  
"No. . . he doesn't have his cell phone with him. I don't know how I can contact him! And he's going to be in Russia for two months!" Sakura gasped, realizing what was happening. She was carrying a child; Syaoran's child. And he wouldn't know until he came back with another baby.  
  
"You're going to have your hands full, Sakura. He's going to be bringing home a baby just in time to find out you're having one yourself!" Tomoyo said, hugging Candidas happily. Sakura nodded and dialed the doctor's office to leave a message.  
  
"Hello, this message is for Doctor Eddington. This is Sakura Li, and I would like to schedule an appointment regarding my pregnancy."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol got off the plane and shivered as a blast of cold wind bit at their skin. Running toward the terminal, the two men shouted about the frigid weather. Once inside, Syaoran took off his mittens and scowled.  
  
"They said Russia was cold. But this is stupid!" Syaoran complained. Eriol laughed and walked toward the baggage claim where their host would be waiting. A short woman wearing a fur coat was standing at the claim, in her hands a large sign with 'Li'.  
  
"Li Syaoran?" The woman asked. Syaoran stepped up and nodded, but the woman looked past him to Eriol.  
  
"If this is Li Sakura, we have some problems."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol stepped out of the cab with the old woman and walked into what looked like an old school house. There was some play equipment in the yard, but it was partially overgrown with weeds. The building looked sturdy, it just lacked outside beauty. Opening the door, the woman ushered the two men inside.  
  
"You wait here. I will send Anastasia out to meet with you in a moment." She said, hobbling into another room. Eriol took a seat, and Syaoran followed suit.  
  
"So what are you thinking about adopting? Another boy?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I haven't really thought about that. All I want is to find a baby here who Sakura and I can love and not worry about being taken from us again." Syaoran replied, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" Syaoran looked up to see a beautiful brunette about Sakura's height standing before him. She had piercing gray eyes, and was wearing a long black skirt with a gray sweater.  
  
"I'm Anastasia. Before I can let you visit the children, there are a few questions we need to ask." Anastasia said, her accent thick.  
  
"Anything. Ask away." Syaoran said, motioning for the woman to take a seat between him and Eriol.  
  
"Katerine, the old woman who brought you here, suspects that you and your. . . should I say wife. . . are not a traditional family. Is this true?" Anastasia asked, her voice showing her seriousness.  
  
"No no no! This isn't Sakura! This is my cousin Eriol. My wife is at home sick, so I brought him instead! We're not-" Syaoran explained, his face turning a bright crimson.  
  
"I understand. Katerine should have asked, not assumed. She is elderly, and sometimes she just makes assumptions. Please, we meant no offense." Anastasia replied, a soft smile appearing on her face. Eriol and Syaoran both sighed with relief, then started answering the questions Anastasia threw at Syaoran.  
  
"We decided to adopt first in the United States. We actually adopted a child from a teenage mother, and had him for ten months until her boyfriend contested the adoption. We lost him last September. It was just three weeks ago when we decided to try this option." Syaoran explained, looking at his hands.  
  
"I see." Anastasia said, writing on her notebook furiously.  
  
"I want you to understand that Sakura and I want a family very much, and we loved our last baby. We still do. You are our last hope in making our dream come true." Syaoran gushed suddenly. He shook his head, getting his thoughts together.  
  
"I understand. A lot of people from your country come to places like this to adopt. These places are generally for babies that have been dumped. Unwanted." Anastasia commented.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Syaoran said quietly. Eriol nodded, his face showing his sympathy for the life within the walls.  
  
"I believe you have shown enough merit to adopt a child from us. Please follow me, and you can pick the one you want to take with you to the hotel. Keep in mind, you will stay with the child, interact with him or her for two months. After that we will decide if you can leave with the child." Anastasia instructed, leading Syaoran and Eriol to a large room full of children ranging in age from a year old to eight years old.  
  
"Look at all of them. . . " Eriol whispered. Syaoran nodded, then began his search. In the room was his future son or daughter, and he had to find them. He walked solemnly, looking at the small children as they played. Eriol smiled at an eight year old boy, who grinned widely back, his two front teeth missing.  
  
"This is Aksana. She is two years old." Anastasia said, stopping at a small playpen in the corner. Syaoran peeked in and met the eyes of a tiny little girl with dark brown hair. What struck Syaoran were her emerald eyes.  
  
"She looks just like Sakura." Eriol muttered, gazing at the beautiful baby sitting quietly in her crib. Syaoran smiled at the cherubic little girl, who cocked her head to the side and grinned.  
  
"Hey Aksana." Syaoran said, immediately falling in love with the little child. Aksana reached her hands up, and Syaoran picked her up. Nuzzling her head into Syaoran's neck, Aksana watched the world around her with wide eyes. Anastasia smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Well, it looks like we've found you a match, Mr. Li."  
  
Eriol woke up later that night and glanced over at Syaoran, who was sleeping soundly with Aksana by his side. His arm was wrapped protectively around the tiny child, and her thumb was in her mouth. Eriol smiled and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
'This fits you, Syaoran. Fatherhood is what you're made for.' Eriol thought as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was walking through the house, thoughts running through her head. It was midnight in Kalingrad, where Syaoran was. It was only two o'clock in San Francisco at the time. Sakura patted her belly gently and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. Syaoran's going to be so happy, and we're going to have the family we've always wanted. No one can take this little one away from us. . . " Sakura said to herself, a content smile spreading across her face. If this was bliss, then she wanted to stay in it for as long as she could.  
  
*SAKURA'S PREGNANT! Yay! And Syaoran's found a child already! Will he be able to bring Aksana to the states? Will Sakura truly be pregnant, or were the tests wrong? Wait for the next chapter, and don't forget. . . REVIEW! Thanks!* 


	14. Bittersweet

*Hey everyone! So things in this fic are starting to fall into place as more and more time passes. Sakura's pregnant, Syaoran's found another child to adopt, and soon they will be a happy family! However. . . *  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
It had been an entire month since Syaoran had left for Russia, and Sakura was almost mad with anticipation. Doctor Eddington had examined her and indeed proven her pregnancy. Sakura went to the doctors that had told her conception was impossible and proudly showed them the first ultrasound pictures of her child. They deemed her a medical miracle; they had never seen a woman with enough damage to stop ovulating to suddenly conceive. It was a miracle indeed.  
  
Tomoyo and Candidas temporarily moved into Sakura and Syaoran's house to keep the bills down. It was just easier for the two housewives to consolidate rather than try and muddle through two months worth of bills on their own.  
  
"Candidas! Candidas come back here this instant!" Tomoyo shrieked as the toddler ran across the lawn, a bright shirt in her hand as she ran. Tomoyo had been trying desperately to hang the wash out, but whenever she pinned a shirt to the line, her daughter would snatch it and take off running. Catching the little girl, Tomoyo plopped her down in her playpen and smiled.  
  
"Mommy said no! I'm never going to finish this if you keep tearing it down, love!" Tomoyo scolded playfully. Candidas pouted, but sat down in her playpen and began to play with a small doll. Sakura walked out of the house with a couple glasses of juice and a sippie cup for the baby.  
  
"Here you are, Tomoyo. I made some juice for us." Sakura stated, setting the glasses on a table and handing the little cup to Candidas.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. It's getting just a bit warm out here." Tomoyo replied, drinking her glass and setting it back on the table. Sakura sipped hers, then began helping her best friend pin up the laundry.  
  
"Can you believe it's almost the end of April? In just 18 days, Candidas will be celebrating her first birthday!" Tomoyo said as Candidas giggled within her confines, playing by herself.  
  
"Cass is going to be two in November. . . " Sakura started, her mind drifting to the little baby. She hadn't seen him since that night. The night Angel took him away. That was seven months ago.  
  
"Sakura. . . it's not healthy to think about sad things when you're pregnant. You'll upset the baby." Tomoyo warned. Sakura looked up from the table and smiled, banishing the thoughts of Cass into the back of her mind.  
  
"You're right. I have a lot to think about now." Sakura said, a happy smiled crossing her face.  
  
"Have you decided on any names? I mean, I know what your primary boy name was, but you're not going to name it Cass, right?" Tomoyo asked as she fiddled nervously with her glass. She mentally smacked herself for bringing up Cass when she had just told Sakura not to think about him.  
  
"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking about naming her Alice, but spelling it like A-l-y-s. I always liked spelling names so they are unique. If it's a boy, I was thinking about Shawnn. Syaoran has taken a fancy to that name." Sakura replied, her eyes drifting again, but this time to her husband. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. It was just past noon in San Francisco, making it two in the morning in Kalingrad. He had to be sleeping.  
  
'Oh Syaoran. . . I miss you so much. I can't wait until you come home with our new baby. I can't wait to tell you about our baby. . . '  
  
Syaoran awoke with a start. Something was punching him in the sides, and when he opened his eyes, he came face to face with Aksana, who was grinning madly.  
  
"Dada!" Aksana squealed, jumping on Syaoran's chest and making him groan in pain. He heard Eriol laugh in the other hotel bed, and he whispered something in Aksana's little ear.  
  
"Gaaaaahhhh!" Eriol cried as Aksana pounced on him, tickling him with her tiny little fingers. Eriol laughed loudly, making Aksana laugh as well. Syaoran crossed his arms, a happy smile on his face.  
  
"Syaoran, get your daughter offa me!" Eriol gasped as Aksana jumped on the blue haired man, her squeals of delight making Syaoran laugh. He plucked the girl off his cousin and took her into the little kitchen. Setting the toddler on the counter, Syaoran poured a bowl of cereal and handed them to the small girl, who munched quietly.  
  
"Sakura's going to die when she sees her. She's perfect for your family." Eriol commented, pouring a bowl of his own cereal and having a seat at the table.  
  
"I know. She's always wanted a daughter. If we're not going to have one of our own, then Aksana here is what we need." Syaoran answered as he watched the little girl hop off the counter and run into the living quarter of the hotel room to play with the dolls 'Unka Ewiow' bought her. Syaoran walked out onto the balcony and sighed as the sun rose slowly. Sakura would be asleep at the moment, probably with Tomoyo and Candidas.  
  
'I can't believe I have been here a month already. I'll be home soon, Sakura. And I'm bringing you a family.' Syaoran thought to himself as he sighed softly.  
  
In San Francisco, Cass was lying in his crib, his eyes open wide as he listened to his mother and father scream at each other through closed doors. The little year and a half old child stood in his crib, his thumb in his mouth. The yelling was increasing, and he couldn't sleep. This was it, he couldn't take anymore. With a mighty wail, Cass began to cry. The door opened, and Angel stalked in, a bottle in hand. She gave it to Cass, who laid back down in his bed and drank it. Soon drowsiness overcame the loud voices in the other room, and the baby fell asleep.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DON'T DO ANYTHING? I HAVE THE FUCKING JOB! I PAY THE DAMN RENT! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Marcus screamed, slamming Angel down into a kitchen chair.  
  
"WHAT JOB?! LAST TIME I KNEW, I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TWO JOBS TO SUPPORT THIS FAMILY! WHATEVER YOUR JOB IS, IT ISN'T PROVIDING SHIT FOR US!" Angel yelled back, throwing a glass at Marcus and narrowly missing the twenty one year olds head.  
  
"You know what, fine. I don't have a job. I've been lying to cover up for what I'm really doing." Marcus spat, his face turning red.  
  
"And what is that, exactly, you two bit loser?" Angel retorted, her face screwed into one of pure hatred.  
  
"I have been spending the money you give me on strippers! There, ya happy? You don't do nothing for me, Angel! I hafta get off watching some thirty nine year old broad dressed like a teacher take off her clothes to feel anything!" Marcus confessed, smiling like he had hurt his wife.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I haven't had the time to get pretty for you. Between working two jobs, going to school full time, and raising our baby, I haven't had time to be selfish! Unlike some people in this relationship. . . " Angel argued. She stood up and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, you stupid bitch!" Marcus yelled as he opened the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him. The yelling continued through the night.  
  
*Sorry for the. . . pointlessness of this chapter! I just thought I would put in a little background info on the characters instead of just being like "two months later, Syaoran comes home, happy ending, yadda yadda". This thing isn't over yet! Next chapter: Syaoran and Eriol get ready to bring Aksana home, but there's a problem. Something terrible happens in the states, sending Sakura to the rescue. What's happening, and will everything turn out okay? Read and REVIEW to find out! Thanks!* 


	15. Danger

*Dun dun duuuuuuuuh! Last chapter I told ya'll that something bad was going to happen, and so here it is! It's time for Syaoran and Eriol to bring Aksana home, but there's something in the way that could prove to be fatal. At home, Sakura gets a phone call that nearly stops her heart.*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Syaoran packed his shirts neatly into his suitcase. It would have been like any other bag Syaoran had packed except for one small detail; there were little girl's clothing in the bag too. Syaoran picked up a tiny little yellow dress belonging to Aksana, his new daughter as of the previous day, and folded it neatly before setting it in the bag with her other clothes. Eriol was busily keeping his new 'neice' occupied while her father packed, scuttling about the hotel on his hands and knees. Aksana was perched on top of Eriol, squealing with delight.  
  
"Fastow Unka Ewiow! Fastow!" Aksana cried, her green eyes sparkling as Eriol picked up the pace slightly. He ran into the bedroom where Syaoran was still packing. He was unconsciously scowling as he did his work; in fact, Syaoran was known to scowl at any given moment. Sakura chalked it down to being 'a Li thing'.  
  
"Dada! Dada! Unka Ewiow cwashed!" Aksana cried, pointing to Eriol as he panted on the floor. Syaoran laughed and picked the two year old up, sitting her on the bathroom counter.  
  
"Today we're going to see Mommy. Are you ready to see her?" Syaoran asked, pulling a small brush out of his bag and trying desperately to tie his daughter's hair up into some sort of ponytail. Aksana squirmed in Syaoran's grasp until he handed her his wallet. She opened it to the page he had shown her every night before bed and smiled.  
  
"Moma!" Aksana whispered, showing the picture of Sakura to Syaoran. He nodded as he successfully tied the tiny girl's hair up.  
  
"That's right. That's Mommy." Syaoran praised, turning the pages and showing Aksana the rest of her new family.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran it's already past eleven, and our flight leaves at two! We need to get to the airport!" Eriol scolded, bringing the father and daughter out of their thoughts. Syaoran picked up Aksana and put her thick coat he had bought her around her arms and zipped it up. He laughed to himself as he watched the child toddle around. The two men grabbed their things and Aksana, then headed out the door.  
  
Sakura was peacefully sleeping when the phone rang. Drowsy, the young woman answered it. Immediately, her eyes opened wide and she hung up. Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room, her face tired.  
  
"What was that? It's nearly two in the morning! Who in their right mind would call at this time of night?" Tomoyo asked, rubbing her amethyst eyes slowly as she stretched. Sakura got out of bed and started changing hastily.  
  
"I need to get to the hospital. There's been an accident." Sakura replied, her voice hoarse with worry. Tomoyo's eyes widened as Sakura's had moments before, and in no time, the girl was awake.  
  
"What? Is it Syaoran and Eriol?! Is something wrong with the plane?" Tomoyo asked, slightly panicked. Sakura shook her head, putting the young woman's mind at ease.  
  
"It's not that. It's something else. You stay here with Candidas. I might not be back in time to pick up the boys, so if I'm not, bring Syaoran to the hospital as soon as you can." Sakura said, her voice low as she gathered her purse and ran out the door. Tomoyo didn't even have time to ask who was in trouble. She leaned against the door frame of Sakura's house and watched as her best friend sped away.  
  
Sakura burst through the emergency room doors, a frantic look on her young face. She walked quickly to the receptionist and caught her attention.  
  
"I'm here to see Cass Sullivan." Sakura breathed, her face pale as she spoke.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol stood at the terminal with Aksana, waiting to get on the plane home. The little girl was busily messing up Syaoran's hair as Eriol laughed. Syaoran shifted his gaze from his daughter for a moment to catch a glimpse of someone in the shadows. It looked like two, maybe three men, and they were dressed in dark clothing, at least from where Syaoran was standing.  
  
"Hey. . . haven't we seen those guys around the hotel lately?" Syaoran asked Eriol, who looked over at the men and nodded.  
  
"They're probably on our flight too. Ever think of that?" Eriol replied, shrugging off Syaoran's suspicion. The boarding call sounded, and Syaoran handed Aksana to Eriol while he grabbed his carry on.  
  
"You! Stop right there!" a man with a thick Russian accent cried, stepping out of the shadows and pointing at Syaoran. He ushered Eriol onto the plane, then turned to face the man. His accomplices were also at his side, each with a small gun glimmering at their sides.  
  
"Can I help you?" Syaoran asked. Something about this scenario wasn't right, and the young man felt his stomach tighten with anticipation.  
  
"Get the girl." The man ordered. One of the men stepped forward toward the terminal, but Syaoran stepped in front of him, a scowl on his handsome face.  
  
"She's not going anywhere. She's been adopted by me, and now she's going home." Syaoran said, his voice calm, but stern.  
  
"Very well." The man said. At that moment, the two men dove at Syaoran, punching and kicking. Syaoran managed to get out of the arms of the men and crouched into a fighting stance. He watched as the plane started making its way to the runway. On that plane was his daughter, and he knew Eriol would see to it that no harm would come to her. His thoughts were broken when the two men came at him again, but this time Syaoran delivered his own attack, sending them both to the ground in moments. Smiling triumphantly, Syaoran looked up to find the man who had tried to take Aksana was gone. He felt a sudden jolt to the head, and the world went black.  
  
Sakura walked down the narrow corridor with the nurse, wringing her hands as she went. She hadn't been told what was going on, only that there had been an accident, and Cass was in the hospital. Sakura walked through a door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God. . . " Sakura whispered as she looked down at Cass' little body. His hands and feet were wrapped in gauze, and one of the child's arms was in a sling. His hair was singed, and his face had some soot on it. Crying, Sakura knelt down beside the boy she once called hers and touched his face with her fingertips. She traced the tube coming out of Cass' mouth to the respirator, which was pumping oxygen into his lungs.  
  
"Mrs. Li, I take it?" a tall man with glasses asked. He was balding, and was wearing scrubs and a white coat. In his hand was a clipboard. Sakura nodded, unable to make herself speak.  
  
"I'm Doctor Mason. Cass has suffered a broken arm, several minor burns, and some scrapes and bruises. He'll be on the respirator for a little while, as he inhaled a lot of smoke." The doctor explained. Sakura's eyes widened as the man explained Cass' situation.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Sakura managed after a moment. Her sad green eyes rested on the little boy as he slept.  
  
"The police have gathered that there have been several fights at the Sullivan house in the last five months or so. Neighbors have consistently called the police to put an end to the fights, but to no avail. Around eleven o'clock, Marcus Sullivan and his wife Angel were heard arguing in the apartment. After some time, the place went silent. It was only a few minutes later the neighbors smelled the smoke and called the fire department." Doctor Mason explained, going over the page containing the details of what had happened.  
  
"What started the fire? Who was to blame?" Sakura asked. By this time, her blood was starting to boil. All she could think about was Angel, and how she had stolen Cass away from her and Syaoran. How she had put him into danger.  
  
"We are assuming that Angel Sullivan started the fire in a suicide attempt." Doctor Mason replied. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Suicide?!" Sakura gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as the information sank in. Dr. Mason nodded, his face grim.  
  
"She didn't want to spend her life behind bars while her baby grew up." Dr. Mason said quietly.  
  
"In jail. . . in jail?" Sakura asked, her mind reeling. This was too much to take in. Angel tried to kill herself and Cass. Where was Marcus?  
  
"She killed her husband. Stabbed him right in the chest with a steak knife. She knew she'd be incarcerated, so she. . . " Dr. Mason started. The man looked away, toward the bed where Cass was laying.  
  
"She what, Doctor?" Sakura asked, her voice tight with anticipation.  
  
"She set herself on fire." Dr. Mason finished, his eyes sad. Sakura couldn't take anymore. She felt the tears roll down her face as she thought about Cass, and all the bad things that had been happening in his short life.  
  
"Where. . . where do I come in on all of this?" Sakura asked, trying to compose herself.  
  
"You and your husband had adopted Cass awhile back. Angel was still alive when she was brought into the ER, and she mentioned your names before she went into cardiac arrest and died. There is no family for Cass to go to. Her parents are dead, and Marcus' mother is in a mental institution for the murder of her husband. You and your husband are the only ones Cass has." Dr. Mason explained.  
  
"Tell me what I need to do." Sakura whispered, taking one more look at the little boy she used to call her son.  
  
Syaoran woke up in a dark room. He felt his head, minding the large bump on the back. Groaning in pain, Syaoran tried to stand, but was shoved to the ground roughly by an unknown source.  
  
"You should have given us the girl," an angry sounding male voice said. "now you're going to have to pay with your life."  
  
'What in the hell is going on?' Syaoran thought as he looked around the dark confines.  
  
*Holy crap. . . I didn't know I was going to make things this bad. It just came out that way. Syaoran's been taken, and Sakura's got a lot more to worry about than she thinks! What's going to happen? Will Sakura get to adopt Cass once again? Will she ever see Syaoran again? Read and review to find out! Thanks!* 


	16. Still Alone

*Hey everyone, it's Saturday, meaning it's time for another update! I hope you're all having a good Valentines Day! Please review this for me, I'll love you forever!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Tomoyo stood at the terminal with Candidas, who squirmed and wriggled within the confines of her stroller. The raven haired woman saw the plane stop, and her heart jumped. It had been two months since she had seen her husband, and she missed him dearly. Tomoyo eagerly waited as the first class passengers got off the plane, hugging their loved ones as they reunited. Her eye caught a patch of bluish hair, and she felt a shock run through her.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, pushing Candidas toward him. The man took notice of Tomoyo, and rushed toward her.  
  
"What's-" Tomoyo started, looking at the scared brunette girl in Eriol's arms.  
  
"Syaoran. . . didn't make it onto the plane."  
  
Sakura sat in Cass' room quietly, holding one of his bandaged hands gently in her own. Crystal tears formed at the corners of the young woman's eyes as she thought about the anguish that she and Syaoran went through, and the pain that Cass had endured.  
  
*Flash* "Shhh. . . baby, it's okay. We'll try again. Don't give up." Syaoran soothed.  
  
*Flash* "My name is Sakura, I'm pleased to meet you, Angel." Sakura said.  
  
*Flash* "It's a boy." Doctor Eddington said.  
  
*Flash* "Mr. and Mrs. Li, I believe there is someone here you've been waiting to meet." The nurse said softly.  
  
*Flash* "We're here to take Cass." The tall man stated simply.  
  
*Flash* "I can't talk to you." Syaoran replied. Sakura cried harder, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"Why, Syaoran? Why?" Sakura cried, her voice raised. Syaoran whipped around, his eyes filled with a pain Sakura had never seen before.  
  
"Because it hurts, okay? It fucking hurts to talk to you, to see you looking so forlorn all the time!" Syaoran cried, tears finally springing to his eyes like a river.  
  
*End*  
  
"It's okay now, Cass. Mommy and Daddy are here, and we're never going to let you go again." Sakura whispered, moving a wisp of hair from Cass' now clean face. Someone knocked on the door, and Sakura stood, a smile on her weary face.  
  
"That must be Daddy. He's bringing you another brother or sister, Cass!" Sakura said excitedly, opening the door to reveal Tomoyo, Eriol, Candidas, and an unfamiliar little girl who could only be her new child.  
  
"Oh my God. . ." Sakura whispered, a hand over her mouth as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Moma!" Aksana cried, reaching for Sakura with her chubby little arms. Sakura took the girl into her arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked, running a hand through the little girl's short brown hair and smiling at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura. . . we need to talk." Eriol said quietly as Aksana began to whimper slightly.  
  
"Dada no come." Aksana babbled, a sad look on her pretty baby face. Sakura looked at the child, then her friends.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, confused. Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Syaoran didn't get on the plane. There were these men, they had been in our hotel the whole two months after we brought Aksana to it. At the airport, they confronted him, and he told me to take Aksana onto the plane. We took off without him. Sakura, please know that I tried to keep them from leaving, I-" Eriol explained, watching as Sakura's face paled, and she grasped Aksana tighter.  
  
"He. . . didn't get on the plane. He's not here." Sakura whispered. Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed into Eriol's arms as Tomoyo gasped and grapped Aksana, who was bawling.  
  
"Moma! Moma!" Aksana wailed as doctors rushed in to help. They lifted Sakura into an empty bed beside Cass' and took her pulse.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Eriol asked, holding his daughter in his arms as she watched carefully.  
  
"Has she been lacking any sleep? Is she under stress?" a doctor asked as he took Sakura's blood pressure.  
  
"She came here last night to see her adoptive son, so she probably hasn't been sleeping. And she's pregnant, her husband's stuck in Russia-" Tomoyo blabbed. Eriol cut her off suddenly.  
  
"Sakura's pregnant?!" Eriol screeched. Candidas put her hands over her ears and glared at her father with angry violet eyes. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Almost three months. She must have gotten pregnant after they decided to go to Russia." Tomoyo replied. The doctors stopped checking Sakura's vitals and walked out.  
  
"She's fainted. Let her lie here and rest awhile, she needs it if she's pregnant." One of the doctors said, leaving the room.  
  
"Syaoran has no idea. . ." Eriol whispered as he looked from Tomoyo to Candidas, then to Aksana as she laid with her new mother quietly.  
  
Syaoran felt himself moving, but couldn't see. The men had blindfolded him before shoving him into a van and taking off for some unknown destination. He heard the heavy breathing of one of his captors, and sighed.  
  
"May I ask what in the hell you have kidnapped me for?" Syaoran said angrily, fighting against the ropes tying his hands behind his back.  
  
"You have been taken because you didn't give us what we wanted." The man said, his thick accent making it difficult to understand.  
  
"What did you want with my daughter?" Syaoran asked, curious. Was there something about Aksana he didn't know about?  
  
"She is not your daughter. She is a daughter of Russia, and you are not going to take her away." The man replied, taking a drink of some brandy and glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"My wife and I adopted her. She's ours now, and she's going to live in the United States." Syaoran snapped, receiving a blow to the face in response.  
  
"We will not rest until we keep filthy Americans like you from taking our children away." The man spat, striking Syaoran again. Syaoran tasted blood in his mouth, but he didn't make any faces.  
  
"If you want these children so much, why do your people discard them like refuse?" Syaoran bit back, earning another punch in the face.  
  
"Perhaps the people who discard these kids do not want them. But my comrades and I will do anything to keep them in their native land and prevent them from becoming like you. American." The man said, his voice containing his bitterness.  
  
"Chinese-American, if you want to be technical." Syaoran replied. Nothing happened, he received no injury. The man just sniffed and shifted his weight. The van stopped suddenly, and Syaoran lost his balance and fell over onto his side. He heard the door open, and a gun going off. He smelled the gunpowder, and knew something was very wrong. Syaoran suddenly cried out in pain as he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He heard a commotion outside, and as his blindfold was removed, he vaguely saw the face of a woman before passing out.  
  
Sakura was awake again, this time holding her new daughter in her arms. She watched the child sleep, and mused over how similar to herself she looked. She had found out her name after she had regained consciousness.  
  
'I'm going to be a mother three times in less than six months. . . ' Sakura thought, a small smile crossing her face. Thoughts of her husband went through her head, and her smile faded.  
  
"Don't worry, kids. Daddy's coming home, I swear."  
  
*Yikes! Thanks for reading, and don't forget that most crucial thing—the review! 3* 


	17. Back to You

*Hey everyone! There are only 4 chapters left in this story! It's getting down to the end, and there's still a lot to happen yet, so keep reading! A big thank you to the cool people who have been reviewing! The last chapter is going to have such a long dedication it's going to be insane! But it's ok, cause I appreciate every single review! Anyway, I'll shut up now!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Intense pain. Syaoran couldn't concentrate on anything else but the pain he felt in his side. It felt like he had been stung by a bee, but the bee had stung him with a spear rather than a stinger. Amber eyes opened to see a room devoid of color. The walls were a grimy white color, pieces of it falling onto the floor. Struggling to sit up, Syaoran winced in pain. A pair of small hands gently pushed him back down, and touched his feverish forehead.  
  
"Shhhh. . . Mr. Li you are in good hands." A familiar voice soothed. Syaoran reached up, grabbing the arm of the person sitting with him, his eyes still a bit unfocused.  
  
"Who. . . " Syaoran started. The hand gently covered his mouth, silencing him.  
  
"Don't talk. You need your rest." The voice whispered, stroking Syaoran's hair until he finally drifted back to sleep.  
  
Sakura slept in the chair beside Cass' bed, Aksana curled up in her arms. All three of them slept quietly until the door creaked. Sakura's green eyes opened quickly, expecting Syaoran to walk through the door, an apologetic smile on his face. She was disappointed to see Eriol walk in, a teddy bear for Cass in his hand. He set the little toy beside the unconscious boy and sat down next to Sakura, who handed Aksana to Eriol.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Sakura whispered. Eriol shook his head, and Sakura's shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm sure he's going to be on the next flight home." Eriol replied. Sakura nodded slightly and unconsciously touched her stomach.  
  
"I heard you were expecting. It's a miracle, you know." Eriol continued softly. Sakura's lips curled into a smile, and she nodded.  
  
"I know. Everyone has been telling me that since I found out. I just wish I could tell Syaoran." Sakura said. She checked on Cass' bandages, taping a stray piece of gauze.  
  
"Just be patient. He's coming back. I doubt he would let you have all the fun raising these little ones anyway." Eriol replied, making Sakura smile again. Little ones. She and Syaoran had little ones.  
  
Syaoran awoke once again, sweat covering his forehead. He looked around, allowing his eyes to focus before trying again to get up. He felt the pain in his side, and again winced as he tried to sit up. Again, he felt hands trying to push him down, but he grabbed a slim arm and looked at the person's face. His amber eyes widened slightly as he came face to face with Anastasia.  
  
"What. . . what are you doing here? What in the hell is going on? Where's Aksana and my cousin?" Syaoran asked, his questions rushing from his lips.  
  
"My supporters and I saved you from a world of pain worse than you could ever know. The men who had kidnapped you belonged to a group with no other goal than to keep all the orphans in Russia. When they found you were taking one of the 'Children of Russia' they watched you and learned everything they could about when you would depart. They were planning on taking the child, but you stopped them." Anastasia explained. Syaoran sighed heavily. This was supposed to be easier than adopting in the U.S.  
  
"When we were rescuing you, a bullet from one of my men's guns ricocheted off the roof of the van you were in and struck you in the side. We brought you here, to our surgeon. He has taken out the bullet, and you should be recovered in several weeks." Anastasia finished, looking at Syaoran as he scowled.  
  
"I hope you are not angry. We have scheduled a flight for you to leave tonight at midnight." Anastasia murmured. Syaoran's eyes softened.  
  
"It's alright, I have a habit of scowling. Thank you for helping me, Anastasia." Syaoran answered, swinging his legs off of the bed. Anastasia reached for a brown sweater, handing it to Syaoran. It had a hole near the collar, and looked a bit worn out, but Syaoran saw his blood-soaked shirt in the corner and decided it was good enough for him.  
  
"When do I leave?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol was sleeping next to Tomoyo, his arm wrapped around her waist as she dreamed peacefully beside him. Cass had been taken off the respirator late that night, and Sakura had spent the night with him again. Aksana was staying with Eriol and Tomoyo, sharing a bed with Candidas. The phone rang, and Eriol muttered something about people calling at four in the morning.  
  
"Hello?" Eriol said groggily. His eyes opened wide and he sat straight up when Syaoran's voice spoke on the other end. Tomoyo woke up as well, leaning her head against Eriol's chest as he talked to his cousin.  
  
"I called the house, and Sakura didn't answer." Syaoran said into the payphone. He was leaning against the wall of the airport, a tired expression on his face. He had spent hours on the flight, and when he touched down in San Francisco, it was four in the morning.  
  
"She's at the hospital. I'm coming to get you. I'll explain what's going on when I get there." Eriol replied, hanging up the phone. Tomoyo got out of bed and stretched, then put on some jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Let's get the girls." Eriol directed, pulling on some clothes himself, and then heading out the door.  
  
"What's going on? Why's Sakura in the hospital?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he gingerly got into the car. Aksana hugged her father, who grimaced, but didn't make any noise.  
  
"Cass was taken to the hospital a couple days ago. There was a fire, and he was injured." Tomoyo replied. Syaoran's eyes bugged out, and his scowl deepened.  
  
"Those bastards hurt him. I will see to it that they never see him again." Syaoran said darkly, his thoughts drifting to the Angel and the way she betrayed him and Sakura.  
  
"They're dead, Syaoran. Angel killed him, and then tried to kill herself and Cass by setting the apartment on fire." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Oh my God. . . he's alright though, right?" Syaoran asked, worry setting in. He loved that little boy more than anything in the world, and losing him twice would break his heart.  
  
"Talk to Sakura, we're here." Tomoyo said softly as the car stopped in front of the hospital. Syaoran got out of the car and walked with Aksana into the quiet building. He found where Cass was recovering, and walked slowly with his sleepy daughter down the hall. Tomoyo, Eriol and Candidas waited in the hall while Syaoran and Aksana walked in. Syaoran spied Sakura sleeping in a chair, her angelic face marred with worry. He walked over to his wife and kissed her gently, moving her hair from her eyes. Green orbs opened, and met with Syaoran's ocher ones.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura half whispered, embracing him hard. Syaoran winced in pain, and Sakura backed away. He pulled up the brown sweater, revealing his bandaged side. Sakura gasped, and Tomoyo poked her head into the room.  
  
"Take Aksana for a moment." Sakura ordered quietly. Aksana obeyed her mother, leaving the room with Tomoyo. Sakura tenderly pulled the bandage off Syaoran's side to reveal a stitched up wound.  
  
"I got shot." Syaoran explained, eliciting a cry of shock from his wife.  
  
"God, Syaoran. I thought I'd never see you again." Sakura whimpered, standing and looking up into his eyes with her own tear-filled ones. Syaoran cupped her face in his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Never. I am never going to leave you. Ever. We have a daughter now." Syaoran replied, kissing her passionately. Sakura relished the kiss for a moment, the pulled away, leaving Syaoran confused.  
  
"We have a son too. Cass has no other biological ties, so I adopted him again. You know what happened, I assume." Sakura added, making Syaoran's eyes widen and slightly water. His son was his again. He walked over to the bed containing the small child, who was breathing on his own and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"This is perfect. We have a son and a daughter now. Isn't this everything you could ever ask for?" Syaoran mused, touching Cass' bandaged arm gently. Sakura smiled slightly and hugged Syaoran from behind.  
  
"I have another surprise for you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered into her husband's ear. Syaoran turned around and faced his wife. Amber met emerald; confusion met joy.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was practically glowing, and he couldn't put his finger on what could possibly make her so happy.  
  
"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran as his jaw dropped in shock. He stared at Sakura for a moment without a word.  
  
"You're. . . we're. . . oh my God Sakura!" Syaoran said, his voice growing louder with each utterance. He hugged Sakura and spun her around gently, afraid to be too rough. Cass began to cry hoarsely, and Syaoran put Sakura down.  
  
"Oh God, he's coming out of it. . . Syaoran, he's going to come back to us." Sakura whispered as Cass' big blue eyes opened, and he weakly reached for his father. Syaoran touched his bandaged hand.  
  
"It's okay, son. Mommy and Daddy are here now. We're not going to let anything happen to you ever again." Syaoran soothed, stroking Cass' hair until he fell back to sleep. Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's chest as the door opened, and Eriol brought in a sleeping Aksana and put her in her parent's arms. Sitting there, with his pregnant wife in one arm, his sleeping daughter in the other, and his son at his side, Syaoran finally felt like things were falling into place. This was what he was destined to do.  
  
*Ah, hooray for a happy chapter! Just when you thought things were going to get worse, they got so much better! The family is all patched together now, Sakura's going to have a baby, and everything's going to turn out great, right? Right? Maybe. . . * 


	18. Another Heartbreak?

*Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating on Saturday like I usually do, but something came up and I completely forgot! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! I'm getting close to the end of this fic, and I would be so excited to get 100 reviews for this story! So please send one out even if it's just one word! Thanks!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
"Cath! Cath!" Aksana squealed as she chased Cass around the backyard of Sakura and Syaoran's house. Candidas watched the two little ones playing as she quietly combed the hair of her doll. Cass ran past Sakura and Syaoran, who sat with Eriol and Tomoyo in the shade.  
  
"Cass! Don't run! Your arm isn't better yet!" Sakura cried. Cass slowed down, a mischievous look on his cherubic face. Aksana also slowed down, and the two children made their way back to Candidas to play.  
  
It had been eight weeks since Syaoran returned from Russia, and things were slowly starting to become normal. Aksana and Cass were in the same preschool class, even though Aksana was five months older than her new brother. Sakura and Syaoran had already decided that their oldest children would probably attend school at the same time. It was July now, and Aksana had celebrated her third birthday just the month before. Sakura was five months pregnant, and the bump on her belly grew bigger every day. They had decided to wait for the birth of their baby to find out what the sex was, and now were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby.  
  
"Okay, it's time for the pictures! Candidas, Cass and Aksana, come over here, I want to get some pictures of you three!" Tomoyo yelled, beckoning the children to come over to the swing. After some positioning, Tomoyo stepped back and snapped several photos.  
  
"Syaoran, would you mind taking a family picture of us?" Tomoyo asked, handing the camera over to Syaoran. He nodded as Sakura gathered Cass and Aksana. Eriol and Tomoyo sat on either side of the swing, Candidas in between them. Syaoran held up three fingers, and snapped the photo.  
  
"Your turn!" Tomoyo exclaimed, grabbing the camera and waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to get their picture situated. Sakura sat on one side of the swing, her hand on her slightly distended stomach. Cass sat between Sakura and Syaoran, his arm still in a sling and a goofy grin on his youthful face. Syaoran and Aksana sat at the other side of the swing, Aksana perched on her father's lap happily. Tomoyo snapped almost a hundred pictures it seemed, until Sakura finally stood and moved the camera from her beat friend's squinting face.  
  
"Sorry, I get a little carried away." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol shook his head as Sakura and Syaoran laughed.  
  
"That's no surprise. Well, thanks for watching the kids while Syaoran takes me to the doctor. We really appreciate it." Sakura replied as she and Syaoran gathered their things. They kissed Cass and Aksana goodbye, then got into the car and drove toward the doctor's.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, how are you today?" Doctor Eddington asked as he walked into the exam room. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I am fantastic." Sakura replied. Doctor Eddington put some gel on Sakura's stomach and began to do the ultrasound, pointing out different features.  
  
"Wow. . . that's. . .wow." Syaoran whispered as he saw his child on the screen. Sakura gazed in wonder at the being inside her.  
  
"I can't believe it. . . that's my baby!" Sakura cried happily. Doctor Eddington turned off the monitor and wiped the gel off Sakura's stomach.  
  
"It looks like everything's going well, you should be giving birth around November seventh." Doctor Eddington explained. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"That's our son's birthday! Wouldn't that be neat, to have two children with the same birthday?" Sakura exclaimed. She got up off the exam table and pulled her shirt down over her tummy, squeezing Syaoran's hand happily.  
  
"I heard you two adopted another child as well. Congratulations." Doctor Eddington added as he scribbled some notes down on his paper.  
  
"That's right. Her name's Aksana. We adopted her from Russia." Syaoran replied. Doctor Eddington nodded, then handed a prescription to Sakura.  
  
"You know where to go to fill that, I assume. You two have a wonderful day, and I will see you in about four weeks." Doctor Eddington said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a lot to get done, huh baby?" Syaoran said, linking arms with Sakura and walking with her out the door.  
  
*Two months later*  
  
Sakura was carrying a box into the kitchen of the new home she and Syaoran had bought a few weeks before. The house was considerably bigger than their previous house. Each child was going to have their own room instead of sharing. In the week before they moved in, Syaoran painted the nursery and put all of Cass' old baby toys inside.  
  
Aksana dragged a small bag with some toys inside up to a little pink room down the hall from Sakura and Syaoran's room. Her room had a ruffled pink bed with a canopy, and a hardwood floor with a pink area rug. Aksana had insisted when Syaoran was painting the rooms that her room be all pink  
  
Cass' room was across from Aksana's, and was painted a deep shade of green he had picked. He shared his father's favorite color, and also seemed to share his love of dark woodwork. Cass had a small bed made of dark stained oak, and also had a hardwood floor with a green rug. The dark haired little boy put his toys inside the large closet and smiled broadly.  
  
"Sakura! I told you not to carry anything!" Syaoran scolded, taking the box from his wife and scowling slightly. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"I feel so useless! Our own kids are carrying their things into their rooms, and I can't lift a finger without you getting worried! We've still got two months until this one's born, so let me do something!" Sakura protested. Syaoran shook his head as he led Sakura into the living room and up the stairs.  
  
"If you want to do something, baby, go put the sheets on our bed. That's not too strenuous." Syaoran said, gently pushing Sakura up the steps. She turned and looked at Syaoran with a pouty scowl.  
  
"You're babying me!" Sakura whined. Syaoran leaned up and kissed his wife. She intensified the kiss, but then backed off.  
  
"I like babying you. Now go on upstairs, I'll be up in a second with the clothes." Syaoran ordered. Sakura walked up the steps, past Aksana and Cass as they piled down the stairs and back out to the moving truck. She walked into the cream colored room she and Syaoran would share and sighed. It had green borders, and the furniture was the dark oak as her son's. The bed was a four poster with intricate engravings on the headboard. Sakura began to spread the sheet over the queen sized bed when she felt a dull pang on one side of her stomach.  
  
'Blasted indigestion. . . ' Sakura thought. The pain moved from one side of her stomach to the other, and Sakura stood, holding her stomach in pain. She felt like someone was stabbing her, and without a sound, Sakura fell to the floor.  
  
Syaoran walked up the stairs, the children in tow. In his arms, he carried a huge box of clothes belonging to Sakura.  
  
'That woman. . . has. . . too many clothes.' Syaoran thought as he struggled up the stairs. He heard a thud, and hurried up the stairs, dropping the box on the landing and rushing into his room.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Syaoran cried, dropping down to Sakura's side. Aksana began to cry, frightened by her mother's behavior. Cass put his arm on his sister's shoulder and looked with quiet blue eyes as Syaoran piled his wife into his lap and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance! My wife has passed out, and she's pregnant! Yes, please hurry! 1982 Cardington drive." Syaoran cried into the phone. He hung up and cradled Sakura in his arms as she remained unconscious.  
  
"Daddy. . . is mommy ok?" Cass asked.  
  
"Is mommy going to die?" Aksana cried. Syaoran gathered the children into his arms with Sakura as sirens sounded in the distance.  
  
"Mommy's going to be okay." Syaoran whispered. His heart was pounding, the fear taking over his thoughts. She was so pale, and completely motionless.  
  
'Come on, Sakura. Be alright. . . ' Syaoran thought, his eyes soft and afraid.  
  
*Just when you thought it was safe to say Sakura and Syaoran would be happy, this happens! Is Sakura going to be okay? What's going to happen to the baby?! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and don't worry, it'll be on time this time!* 


	19. Shawnn

*Hey everyone, sorry for yet another late update, but our internet is having some glitches. Not to mention all this week when I was checking my email at school and I had ZERO reviews! I thought you had all left me, and I was so sad! But Friday when I checked it, there were a ton, and I found out ff.net broke, so it's all good! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Send out a review, and have a great day!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Syaoran rode in the back of the ambulance as it sped toward the hospital. Fortunately for him, the elderly neighbors next door offered to watch Cass and Aksana while he went with Sakura to the hospital. Feeling a wave of panic and worry rush through him, Syaoran watched the technicians as they took Sakura's blood pressure and pulse. Suddenly Sakura jerked and cried out in pain. Still unconscious, the young woman began to cry in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran cried, holding his wife's hand as she continued to writhe in pain, then stopped.  
  
"How far along is she?" one of the EMTs asked, concentrating on putting an IV into Sakura's arm.  
  
"Seven months. She's not in labor, is she?!" Syaoran asked, his eyes growing wide with fright. It was too soon to have the baby, it wasn't ready yet!  
  
"It looks that way. Let's get her into the ER!" the EMT called as the doors opened, and more doctors hauled Sakura's swollen body out of the ambulance and into the emergency room. Syaoran followed, but was stopped by the receptionist with a packet of papers.  
  
"I need to be with her! She's my wife, dammit!" Syaoran protested. He plopped down in a chair after receiving a stern lecture from the receptionist, and began frantically filling out the paperwork.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. Finding herself in an unfamiliar place, she began to call for Syaoran. Doctor Eddington walked in, clipboard in hand. His face was serious as he approached Sakura's bed.  
  
"Doctor Eddington?! What's going on here?" Sakura demanded. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out in pain.  
  
"You're in labor. We are trying to stop it, there are drugs in your IV that should stall or stop the labor completely." Dr. Eddington explained. Sakura's face paled, and she gripped her stomach.  
  
"It's too soon. . . I still have two more months!" Sakura gasped as the pain began to subside slightly.  
  
"We're trying to stop your labor, Sakura. But if we can't, you're going to have the baby today." Dr. Eddington said. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, looking into her eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I will do everything I can to keep that baby inside you until it's ready to come out." Dr. Eddington said, trying to soothe the young mother. Sakura nodded weakly, then watched as Dr. Eddington walked out, and Syaoran ran in.  
  
"Syaoran. . . they're trying to stop it. . . but I don't know if they can. It hurts so much. . . "Sakura breathed. Syaoran knelt beside Sakura, his eyes gazing into hers.  
  
"You can do this, Sakura. I'm here, and we'll do it together. You and me." Syaoran whispered. Sakura smiled slightly and moved a strand of hair from Syaoran's concerned face. Syaoran leaned in for a kiss, but before he could touch Sakura's lips, she screamed in pain and grabbed the rails of the bed.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Sakura screamed. The pain was horrible, like she was being torn in half. Never had Sakura felt anything like what she was feeling. Now she knew what her mother must have felt. What Angel felt. What all mothers felt.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, breathe. . . you can get through it." Syaoran soothed as Dr. Eddington ran back in. After a brief exam, he stood up.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran. . . you're going to be parents today." Dr. Eddington said, his voice trying to mask his concern. Sakura began to cry as Syaoran stood slowly, letting the information sink in.  
  
"Her water has broken. There's no way to get you to stop the contractions, I'm afraid. This is it. Now all we can do is wait until she dilates to ten centimeters. I suggest calling your families." Dr. Eddington said, walking out the door again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have tried to help move today. I should have known I wasn't in the right condition to do that." Sakura apologized, tears welling in her emerald orbs.  
  
"It's not your fault. Sometimes things like this happen. Have faith, our baby will be healthy. We're going to make it through this." Syaoran whispered. He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing. His parents were in China, and Sakura's family was in Japan. The only people they knew in San Francisco were Tomoyo and Eriol. After brief conversations with their parents, Syaoran dialed his cousin.  
  
"Eriol, could you go to our new home and bring the kids to the hospital? Sakura's in labor." Syaoran said into his cell.  
  
"We'll be right there." Eriol said, slamming the phone down and startling Tomoyo.  
  
"What in the world is going on, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol threw a jacket to his wife, and scooped Candidas up.  
  
"We need to go get Cass and Aksana. They're going to have a new sibling soon." Eriol said, dragging Tomoyo out of the house and into the car.  
  
"What?! It's too soon!" Tomoyo cried, immediately worrying about her friend. Eriol nodded and stepped on the gas, making the car squeal as it sped down the street.  
  
Syaoran poked his head out of the room, watching for Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura was at eight centimeters, and soon she would have to start pushing. She had been calling for Cass and Aksana for almost an hour, and they weren't there yet. A familiar boy's voice was heard through the corridors of the hospital, and Syaoran ran out to see Aksana and Cass running toward him, Eriol and Tomoyo chasing behind with Candidas.  
  
"Daddy! Is mommy ok?" Cass asked. Syaoran nodded and picked both toddlers up, holding them close.  
  
"Mommy's ok, she's going to have the baby today." Syaoran replied, trying to keep the kids positive. Aksana squealed and clapped her hands.  
  
"I want sithdor!" Aksana cried, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"No! Bwothow!" Cass drawled. The two children began to argue, and Sakura's screaming stopped them dead in their tracks. Syaoran put them down and started back for the room.  
  
"Would you two mind. . . watching them? And make sure they know everything's alright." Syaoran asked, running back into the room. He dressed in some cloth-like scrubs and watched as Dr. Eddington performed another exam.  
  
"We're getting close. Don't go anywhere, Dad." Dr. Eddington directed, looking from Syaoran to Sakura, who was covered in sweat and tears. Another contraction quickly tore through her, making her scream again.  
  
"Cass and Aksana are here. They're outside." Syaoran said, trying to divert Sakura's attention from the pain. He grabbed her hand and looked at her, his mask pulled over his mouth.  
  
"Syaoran. . . now I know why I wasn't supposed to do this. It hurts like hell!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran was taken aback; Sakura had never said 'hell' before, and it shocked him.  
  
"Mommy is huwt." Cass said, motioning toward where Sakura was screaming.  
  
"Mommy!" Aksana cried, running toward the closed door. Eriol grabbed her and set her in his lap. Cass crawled into his lap as well, burying his head in Eriol's neck.  
  
"It hurts to have a baby, but your mommy is doing a good job. You're going to have a little sister or brother very soon. Everything's just fine, kids." Tomoyo said, reassuring the frightened kids.  
  
Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Sakura was starting to push. She leaned forward slightly, straining herself to the fullest, then stopped, flopping down onto the pillow again. Syaoran held Sakura's hand, coaching her as she went.  
  
"One more. Come on Sakura, one more." Dr. Eddington said through his mask. Sakura took in a breath, and pushed again. She felt pressure, and then nothing. A weak wail sounded, and Syaoran began to laugh with relief.  
  
"It's a boy." Dr. Eddington said, giving the child to a nurse, who cleaned the tiny baby off and weighed him. She then put the crying child in an incubator and rushed him out of the room through another door.  
  
"A boy! Sakura, we have a boy! Sakura?" Syaoran cried joyously. His joy was mixed with terror as he saw his wife lying motionless, her eyes closed. Dr. Eddington suddenly began barking out orders.  
  
"She's bleeding out! Mr. Li, I need to ask you to leave now. Go see your son." Dr. Eddington commanded. Syaoran began to protest, but was hurried out of the room to where Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting.  
  
"What's going on? What do you have?" Tomoyo asked anxiously, noticing Syaoran's pale face.  
  
"Sakura's not doing well. . . "Syaoran said, his voice quiet and weak. He felt his knees wobble, and the young man struggled to keep his balance. Cass and Aksana ran to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We have sithtow?" Aksana asked eagerly. Syaoran shook his head and took his children's hands, leading them down the hallway. Tomoyo and Eriol followed closely, Candidas walking beside them.  
  
"You have a brother. Four pounds, three ounces. His name is Shawnn Hunter Li." Syaoran said, stopping in front of the NICU (Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit). There in one of the incubators lay a tiny baby boy with dark messy hair. His eyes were closed, and he was lying still. He looked like he could fit in Syaoran's cupped hands, he was so small.  
  
"He's beautiful, Syaoran. Let us watch the kids, you go back and wait for word on Sakura." Eriol said softly, putting a hand on his dazed cousin's shoulder. Syaoran nodded and walked back toward the delivery room to wait.  
  
"Don't leave me, Sakura. . . we finally have our family. After all this fighting. . . don't go.' Syaoran thought as he leaned against the white wall.  
  
*I tell you, I am probably the worst writer ever, putting you all through one bad thing after another! The next chapter is going to be my finale to this piece ::tear:: so please send me reviews, let me know what you think. I would love to have 100 reviews for this story by the time it ends! Thanks!* 


	20. A Happy Ending

*Hi to everyone! I'm so sad right now, because this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story! This is the end, my friends. After this chapter, you'll know what's going to happen. . . will Syaoran be a single father of three? Or will Sakura pull through and enjoy being a parent with him? I won't distract you anymore with the possibilities. Go read it. Enjoy it. And thank you all for reading/reviewing over this . . . . couple months of updating!*  
  
Fighting For My Family  
  
Time passes like molasses when the one you love could die. For Syaoran, the molasses was frozen, unmoving. He watched as doctors and nurses walked through the corridor, past Sakura's room. No one had left that particular room since he had been shoved out. That was almost half an hour ago, and Syaoran still did not know the status of his wife. The young man sat on the ground, still wearing his yellow throw-away scrubs. His hair was sticking to his forehead as a result of the sweat. Pain filled amber eyes watched the door, waiting for some kind of sign, some kind of indication that Sakura, his only love, was still living.  
  
Syaoran thought back to the moments before he had brought himself back to Sakura's door. Eriol had stopped him, his eyes filled with concern and sympathy as he walked his cousin back to wait.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Syaoran. . . you need to wait here. She needs you. But you need to be a father too." Eriol said quietly as Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Even without her? Can I do that?" Syaoran whispered, tears choking his words.  
  
"You have to. This is what you have to be. You won't be alone though, because Sakura's going to make it. She's strong." Eriol stated, slapping Syaoran's back before retreating to Tomoyo, who was struggling with three sleepy toddlers. Syaoran looked at the door, his heart breaking as he thought to himself.  
  
'Don't leave me. . . please. . . don't leave.'  
  
*End*  
  
Syaoran continued to stare, at what he wasn't certain. Somehow he felt that if he stared long enough, the door would open, and Sakura would walk out, healed and healthy. He would carry her out of the emotionless hospital, to the home they had built on love. They would play with their children, love each one as the days melted into years. Syaoran imagined birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, college. . . their children getting married and having their own families.  
  
'Without you, Sakura, I can't do it. I need you to tell me when I'm being to hard on Cass and Shawnn. I need you to remind me when I'm smothering Aksana and worrying too much. I need you when they leave.' Syaoran thought, feeling a hot tear form in his eye.  
  
"Mr. Li?" Dr. Eddington said quietly as he opened the door. The look of sadness on the doctor's face brought Syaoran to his feet reluctantly. He had faced so much adversity in his life; losing the only person he loved was something he wasn't ready to admit defeat to.  
  
"God, tell me she's alive." Syaoran breathed, his eyes showing his desperation.  
  
"She's alive. Complications from the delivery occurred, and instead of clotting, your wife continued to bleed. We had to perform an emergency hysterectomy to save her life. I'm sorry." Dr. Eddington said, his voice showing his sympathy. He was taken aback when Syaoran brought his hand to his shoulder and gripped it tightly.  
  
"She's okay, though? Sakura's not going to die?" Syaoran asked hurriedly, watching as various nurses walked out of the room with surgical instruments. Dr. Eddington nodded, and Syaoran practically leapt into the air with excitement.  
  
"Would you go tell my cousin and family that she's ok? I have to see her." Syaoran asked, stepping toward the room Sakura occupied.  
  
"Of course. Go see your wife. She's awake and alert." Dr. Eddington replied. Syaoran thanked the doctor once more before bounding into the room. He saw Sakura in the hospital bed and felt a wave of relief. Though she looked small and weak, she was breathing; and she was smiling at Syaoran softly.  
  
"It's about time you came back." Sakura whispered weakly as Syaoran approached her bedside. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, then held her hand in his.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Syaoran answered, resting his head against Sakura's pale hand and looking down at the bed.  
  
"Is our baby alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, her emerald eyes misting slightly. Syaoran nodded and grinned.  
  
"His name is Shawnn Hunter, just like we decided. He's got all his fingers, all his toes. He'll be in the preemie unit for a few days, but Tomoyo said that the nurse was optimistic about his health." Syaoran replied.  
  
"We have a son. . . God Syaoran, we did it. . . "Sakura breathed, an ecstatic smile covering her weary face.  
  
"We did. I always knew we would have the family we've always wanted. We just had to fight a little harder for ours than most other families." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura's forehead lightly.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, her eyes getting heavy.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura. Always." Syaoran replied quietly, lulling the tired woman to sleep as he stroked her hair gently.  
  
*Eight days later*  
  
Sakura rode in the car with Syaoran, glancing back at the baby carrier every so often. Inside, Shawnn slept peacefully. Syaoran smiled at Sakura, who sighed happily. She had been waiting to get out of the hospital for days, and now that she was out, she was radiating with happiness. Syaoran reached over without a word and took Sakura's small hand in his, squeezing gently. The couple parked the car in the driveway of their home and unpacked Shawnn. Upon entering, they were mauled by Aksana and Cass, who were excitedly chattering about their new baby brother.  
  
"I wan hold him!" Aksana gushed as Sakura put the carrier down. Cass jumped into the couch across the room where Eriol and Tomoyo sat. Candidas was sleeping soundly on her father's chest, and Tomoyo was filming the entire thing. Sakura unbuckled her tiny son and smiled as he opened his big amber eyes. He looked more like Syaoran than her, but Sakura didn't mind; he was perfect.  
  
"Alright, Aksana, sit over here, and you can hold Shawnn. Cass, you come too, okay?" Sakura instructed. The two children jumped onto the couch, squirming for space for a moment. Syaoran cleared his throat, and the two of them straightened up and looked expectantly at their mother. Sakura gently set Shawnn in Aksana and Cass' laps, Aksana gently holding the tiny baby's head as Cass played with his new brother's feet contentedly. Tomoyo said something about a perfect filming opportunity and began to tape the children as they interacted with their new brother quietly.  
  
"Hi Tawnn!" Cass said, touching Shawnn's little stomach. Shawnn, tired of being bustled about, began to cry. Cass looked fearfully up at his parents, but smiled as he saw they weren't angry. Syaoran carefully plucked Shawnn out of his older children's laps and cradled him gently, rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
"You've become quite good at that in the past four years." Eriol joked. Syaoran smiled and nodded, looking over the room at his family. Sakura was hugging Cass and Aksana, telling them about how 'yucky' the hospital food was, and how much she had missed them. Cass was listening intently, his serious blue eyes focused on his mother's face. Aksana was leaning against Sakura, her green eyes heavy as sleep threatened to take over.  
  
'Four years. . . who would have known this would happen to us?' Syaoran thought. Tomoyo and Eriol prepared to leave, carrying a still sleeping Candidas along. After everyone was settled into bed, Syaoran walked through the house, looking at everything as he thought.  
  
On the wall there were lots of pictures, most of them taken by Tomoyo. The first was of Sakura and Syaoran on their wedding. Sakura was twenty-one; Syaoran was still twenty. The happy looks on their faces made Syaoran think back to the first days, when they thought a family would be as easy to have as their parents had. The next picture on the wall was taken on their second anniversary, after they had lost all hope of having children on their own. They were both smiling, but Sakura lacked the sparkle in her eyes she used to have.  
  
'I missed that sparkle so much. . . ' Syaoran thought, moving to the next picture. He smiled as he saw the family portrait of himself, Sakura, and Cass, who was only a couple of months old at the time. Sakura was beaming, her head leaned against his shoulder. Cass was yawning, his eyes scrunched. There were some snapshots on the table of Cass as a baby, playing in a bath, sleeping. . . but after awhile the pictures were gone, just like he was.  
  
'Missed you too, Cass. . . ' Syaoran thought, moving along the wall. He caught sight of a picture taken right after he'd returned from Russia with Aksana. They were out on the swing, Cass between himself and Sakura, Aksana on his lap. Sakura had her hand on her stomach, and a wide grin was radiating from her face. Syaoran smiled and touched the photo lightly, fearing it would disappear, and he'd lose it all.  
  
"Syaoran. . . what are you doing?" Sakura asked groggily, causing Syaoran to jump slightly. He turned to his wife, who was wrapped in a satin night gown and running a hand through her very messy hair with a confused look on her sleepy face.  
  
"I was just looking at the pictures." Syaoran replied, offering a hand to Sakura, who accepted and stood next to him.  
  
"Can you believe all that has happened in the past four years?" Sakura mused, her eyes fixed on the various images on the wall.  
  
"It's a little hard to believe. You know, we gained three children in less than a month's time. That's amazing." Syaoran answered, his amber eyes focusing on Sakura, who nodded.  
  
"We're so lucky, Syaoran. We have a beautiful daughter and two wonderful sons to love for our whole lives." Sakura said, meeting Syaoran's gaze and smiling. Syaoran leaned down and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yes, we are. I don't think I could get any luckier." Syaoran whispered, kissing Sakura once more before picking her up gently and walking toward the stairs.  
  
*Done! Thanks to all of you who reviewed (most of you who reviewed like a lot!): synchrogirl, Kikakai, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Di, Laura-Grace, lilqtazn35, anjuliet, sweet-captor, tenshi cherry blossoms, AnonymousT, mystery child, moon mage megrim, Star Cherry, Laura-Grace and Kali, Kari Hiiragizawa, Her Royal Demoness, Ann, & lizbeth. Now that it's over, I should get to work on another. . . WAIT! I just started the pilot chapter of my newest fic "The Luckiest"! Watch out for it, it should be coming out on the first of April! Thanks again to the reviewers, the readers. . . EVERYONE! I hope you liked this fic!* 


End file.
